


Pequeños grandes momentos

by patri6



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Community: au100, F/M, Firefighters, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Leadership, Love, Medicine, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:37:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 20,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3552878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patri6/pseuds/patri6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy es bombero y Clarke es medica, serie de viñetas en las que se irá mostrando su día a día. No sé el número exacto ni cada cuanto subiré,la inspiración va y viene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bellamy refunfuñó al escuchar su móvil sonar. Miró el reloj. Las 3 AM de la mañana, lo único que hizo que descolgara la llamada fue el nombre que vio en la pantalla.

CLARKE.  
-¿Clarke?-respondió con rapidez-¿Estás bien?  
-¿Bell? Siento haberte despertado…  
-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó revolviéndose el pelo con preocupación-Creía que este fin de semana lo pasabas en casa de tu madre.  
-Sí pero…-la voz de Clarke no sonaba normal y supo rápidamente a qué se debía  
-¿Has bebido?-preguntó.  
-No.Un poco. Si.

Bellamy echó las manos automáticamente a la mesilla donde estaban las llaves de su coche mientras ella seguía hablando.

-Tuvimos una pelea. Salí de un portazo con la intención de llegar a casa lo antes posible, contigo pero me encontré un bar de camino y…-casi podía oirla llorar-Lo siento,Bellamy, sé que has estado de turno yo…  
-Clarke, no importa. Dime dónde estás e iré a recogerte, pero no cojas el coche ¿De acuerdo?-Casi pudo ver como ella asentía a través del teléfono, escuchó con atención las señas de donde estaba, se puso una camisa, unos vaqueras y cogió su chaquete. Tenía mínimo media hora por delante de camino.

No pudo evitar conducir con el ceño levemente fruncido, sabía que a Clarke no la sentaba bien el alcohol en exceso, lo había comprobado por si mismo la primera vez que se conocieron.

“Había observado a la chica rubia bailar durante más de una hora con auténtica euforia, Bellamy sabía muy bien que iba de alcohol hasta las orejas, sus ojos azules estaban rojos y el pelo despeinado pero aún asi pensó-sin querer- que era muy guapa. Vio como salía del local y por algún motivo la siguió, iba directa a su coche, dispuesta a conducirlo.

-Muy responsable por tu parte conducir borracha, princesa-dijo para atraer su atención.  
-¿Y a ti qué te importa?-replicó airadamente.  
-Puedes poner a otros en peligro.  
-¿Me estás acosando?  
-He visto muchos accidentes por culpa de conductores borrachos.  
-¿Qué eres, policía?-preguntó con desdén.  
-Bombero, para servirte, princesa.  
-No me llames así.  
-No te llamaré asi si dejas que te lleve a casa.  
-No te conozco de nada. Solo sé que eres bombero que y podrías estar mintiendo.  
-Mi nombre es Bellamy Blake, soy teniente en la 51 ¿Y tú eres…?

La chica pareció bajar las defensas.

-Clarke Griffin, soy medica, trabajo en el hospital de Lakeshore…”

Fue asi como se conocieron y cómo descubrió un rato después que acababa de perder a un paciente que llevaba meses tratando y que no había conseguido superar su enfermedad.

“Piensa en todas las vidas que has salvado hoy y no en la única que has perdido, eres médico,Clarke. Sé lo que es lidiar con la muerte pero ambos tenemos que aprender a hacerlo…”

Llegó a la dirección que la había indicado, estaba sentada en la acera, mirando al suelo y con rastros evidentes de que había estado llorando.

-¡Bell!-gritó nada más verle y él empezaba a dar zancadas hacía ella y la estrechaba entre sus brazos-Estás aquí, has llegado…  
-Cualquier cosa por ti, princesa-dijo sosteniéndola el rostro y mirándola fijamente.  
-Lamento tanto haberte hecho venir hasta aquí, tuve una pelea horrible.  
-Ya está. Estoy aquí ¿De acuerdo? Yo siempre voy a estar contigo.

Bellamy la besó con suavidad, arropándola con su calor.

-Ahora vamos a dormir y mañana pasaremos el día haciendo lo que queramos antes de que los dos tengamos que volver al trabajo.  
-Te haré tus pancakes favoritos-respondió sonriendo por primera vez.

Bell la devolvió la sonrisa y la cubrió con su chaqueta. Cinco minutos después regresaban juntos a casa.


	2. La ropa de hombre es sexy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antes de convertirse en pareja e irse a vivir juntos, Clarke vivió con los hermanos Blake una temporada. Escena cotidiana con ropa de chico de por medio y toallas que solo cubren partes inferiores ;)

Antes de empezar a salir juntos y convertirse en pareja, Clarke había estado viviendo con los hermanos Blake durante una temporada, había hecho una gran amistad con Octavia, hermana de Bellamy.

Clarke recordaba como a la semana de estar allí, ella y Octavia habían decidido preparar palomitas y ver una película.  
Ver una película se convirtió en un problema cuando ninguna de las dos encontraba el mando a distancia.

-Iré a preguntar a Bellamy-dijo poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

Bellamy no estaba allí y Clarke sintió curiosidad, por eso decidió que miraría por allí solo “por si acaso” lo cierto era que quería ver con más detenimiento aquella habitación. Estaba algo desordenada, pero bastante aceptable para ser la de un chico, en la estantería tenía un par de libros, DVD’s y hasta películas. La pantalla plana del televisor era increíble y parecía cuidar con mimo el ordenador.

En el suelo vio una de las sudaderas del departamento de bomberos que Bell llevaba al trabajo y casi sin darse cuenta la recogió, era de color azul marino con el eslogan de la 51 pero lo mejor era…que olía a Bellamy.

Clarke sacudió la cabeza y se dispuso a salir de allí cuando abruptamente chocó contra un cuerpo fuerte que casi hizo que rebotara.

-¿Buscando algo, princesa?-preguntó con una voz socarrona. Solo llevaba una toalla que le cubría la parte inferior del cuerpo, su pelo estaba mojado y los rizos más rebeldes que nunca mientras que varias gotitas de agua bajaban por su frente.  
-Yo solo…-Clarke estaba nerviosa-vine a preguntarte si habías visto el mando, O y yo lo estamos buscando.  
-No, y aquí dentro no lo encontrarás-respondió aún burlón.  
-Sí, lo siento, no era mi intención…-se disculpó-miraré en otra parte.

Solo había dado dos pasos cuando escuchó

-Si vas a quedarte la sudadera, espero que te la pongas.

Clarke enrojeció hasta las orejas y se dio la vuelta para devolvérsela, pero Bellamy había cerrado la puerta y juraría que le estaba oyendo reír.

Al día siguiente se levantó, y para su sorpresa se vio asi misma poniéndose la sudadera para desayunar, él no tardó en entrar a la cocina y aunque esperaba un comentario burlón, se sentó a su lado y sirviéndose cereales con zumo de naranja se inclinó hacía ella y la dijo:  
-Deberías ponerte más mi ropa.

Y para su sorpresa, la besó en la mejilla.


	3. Un penique por tus pensamientos,princesa.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Quiero ver las estrellas, Bell.  
> -Clarke, me encantan tus proposiciones indecentes-contestó riendo-Yo te haré ver las estrellas.  
> -No seas bobo-replicó riendo también-No me refería a eso.  
> -¿Entonces te referías a la de mis ojos?-preguntó en tono burlón.

-Un penique por tus pensamientos, princesa.

Siempre que Clarke estaba pensativa, Bellamy la decía esa frase y ella siempre respondía lo mismo.

-Es muy poco dinero para mis pensamientos, Bell.

Clarke no podía dormir, por eso había ido a la azotea de su piso en Nueva York y tendida sobre una manta, observaba el cielo nocturno de la ciudad.

-Pensaba que estabas dormido-continuó la chica sin levantarse.  
-Lo estaba. Hasta que noté que había un hueco en mi cama-respondió tumbándose junto a ella.  
-Quiero ver las estrellas, Bell.  
-Clarke, me encantan tus proposiciones indecentes-contestó riendo-Yo te haré ver las estrellas.  
-No seas bobo-replicó riendo también-No me refería a eso.  
-¿Entonces te referías a la de mis ojos?-preguntó en tono burlón.

Clarke resopló y refunfuñó.

-Eres insufrible.  
-Pero me amas.  
-Todavía no entiende por qué lo hago.  
-Porque soy más encantador que insufrible-respondió con rapidez.  
-Eres un orgulloso y un presumido.  
-Dijo la princesa…  
-¡Cállate!-dijo poniéndole la mano en la boca-Aquí no se ven, las luces de la ciudad las tapan.

Bellamy se zafó de la mano y la atrajo contra su cuerpo, besándola y acomodándola como si ambos cuerpos hubieran sido moldeados para estar juntos.

-Puedo subirte al cielo, Clarke. Allí tendrás el lote completo-dijo con la voz más ronca de lo habitual debido al deseo.  
-Eres un idiota, Blake…

Sin embargo Clarke no dijo nada más, enredó las manos en los rizos de Bellamy y él la volteó, quedando sobre ella, besándola los labios, para bajar a su cuello y mordisquearla la mandíbula.  
Ella se deshizo de su pijama e hizo lo propio con el de Bellamy que no dejaba de moverse ni susurrarla palabras al oído.

Como prometió, ambos subieron hasta el cielo y se quedaron allí durante un buen rato, abrazados.

-¿Por qué quieres ir a ver las estrellas?-preguntó tras unos minutos de silencio.  
-Para pedir un deseo-respondió con una sonrisa brillante.  
-Te llevaré, iremos después del siguiente turno.  
-Gracias, Bellamy-dijo realmente entusiasmada.  
-¿Qué quieres pedir de todos modos? Creí que te conformabas conmigo.

Ella rió y acarició sus pecas.

-Lo hago, pero es un deseo importante-explicó.  
-Lo que sea por ti, princesa-Bellamy la miró con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios y abrigó a ambos con una manta antes de quedarse dormido.

Clarke apartó varios mechones del cabello oscuro del rostro de su novio y sonrió, aunque pareciera imposible cada día que pasaba le amaba más.  
Había pedido muchas cosas a las estrellas a lo largo de su vida y tenía que darlas las gracias por haber cumplido su mayor anhelo.

El amor en los brazos de Bellamy.


	4. Conociendo la 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una viñeta dedicada a esos momentos en los que Bellamy y Clarke aún no eran pareja pero compartían casa con Octavia  
> ¿Qué tal un pequeño viaje al pasado?

Bellamy estaba viendo la televisión cuando un móvil sonó. El suyo no era y Clarke y Octavia estaban fuera…  
Supuso que a alguna de las dos se la había olvidado por lo que ignoró la llamada.  
Hasta que se hizo insufriblemente insoportable porque no paraba de sonar cada dos minutos exactos.

Bellamy se levantó y miró la pantalla:

FINN.

Torció el gesto. El ex – de Clarke. Aquel idiota que no había sabido apreciarla.  
Lo cogió y respondió.

-Blake ¿Quién llama?-preguntó haciéndose el tonto  
-¿Este no es el móvil de Clarke?-respondió la otra voz.  
-Sí, lo es-dijo secamente.  
-¿Puedes dárselo a ella?-Finn parecía molesto.  
-No quiere hablar contigo.  
-¿Y quién eres tú?-preguntó enfadado  
-Su novio-Bellamy respondió sin pensarlo, en un tono que podría helar el infierno-Ahora puedes dejarla en paz por las buenas o hacerlo por las malas, si sigues ese camino me encontrarás a mi.  
-No sabía que tenía novio.  
-No te debe explicaciones-y sin más, colgó.

Al día siguiente estaba haciendo su turno en la estación de bomberos cuando Clarke fue a visitarle hecha una furia.

-¡No tenías ningún derecho!-le gritó en cuanto le vio.

Bellamy la miró y después paseó la mirada por los rostros sorprendidos de sus hombres.

-Así que ese gilipollas ha vuelto a llamarte.  
-¡Admites haber cogido mi teléfono!  
-¡No paraba de sonar!-replicó  
-¡Podrías haberlo puesto en silencio!  
-¡Ese imbécil te está acosando!  
-¡Por eso le dijiste que eras mi novio!

Toda la sala común, atestada de sus bomberos miraba la escena, expectantes.

-¿No querías qué te dejara en paz?  
-¿No estarás celoso?

Bellamy se puso rojo, no sabía muy bien si por qué tenía razón o por qué estaba enfadado.

-¡Siento haber intentado ayudar, princesa!  
-¡Y yo siento que seas tan idiota!  
-Le dije que te dejara en paz, voy a darle su merecido. Yo siempre cumplo mi palabra-dijo muy serio esta vez.  
-Bell, no está en la ciudad-el tono de Clarke había cambiado drásticamente, suavizándolo-No me molestará más.  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?

Ahora fue ella quien se sonrojó.

-¿Clarke?-insistió.  
-Le dije que si eras mi novio.

Clarke apartó la mirada pero él estallo en carcajadas mientras los demás bomberos aplaudían y silbaban.

-Me hubiera encantado ver la cara de ese gilipollas-agregó Bellamy.  
-Creo que tendrás que conformarte con imaginarla…-una pequeña sonrisa asomó a su rostro.  
-¡Ey teniente!-gritó Atom, uno de sus hombres-¿Por qué no dices a tu “novia” qué se quede a comer con nosotros?  
-Sí, teniente-dijo Nate-Hace tiempo que queremos conocerla, nunca te había oído hablar de una mujer que no fuera tu hermana.  
-Chicos ¿Queréis callaros?-dijo intentando parecer impasible.

Ella rió.

-Me quedaré encantada-respondió aceptando la invitación-después tengo que volver al hospital, mi turno no acaba hasta por la mañana.  
-Te pasaré a buscar, acabamos a la misma hora-Bellamy sonrió.  
-Perfecto.

Ambos fueron a la mesa donde Bellamy sirvió comida a ambos, las miradas furtivas y las sonrisas traviesas que bailaban en sus labios con Clarke a su lado no pasaron desapercibidas a ninguno de sus compañeros de trabajo en la 51.


	5. Let it go!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La gran e increible obsesión de Clarke por esta canción divierte mucho a Bellamy.

En sus ratos libres a Clarke le gustaba hacer muchas cosas: Podría dibujar durante horas sin ni siquiera darse cuenta de que el tiempo pasaba, leer, escribir su diario, ver la televisión, hacer ejercicio…

Nada extraordinario.

Excepto que esta vez se había obsesionado con una de las canciones que habían empezado a bailar en su clase de sh’bam en el gym

La versión moderna de “Let it go” sacada de una película infantil llamada “Frozen”   
Resopló, puso el video con la coreografía y se hizo espacio en el salón, la canción comenzó a sonar y el mundo dejó de existir. Clarke solo podía escuchar y repetir los pasos una y otra vez, hacer los giros, los movimientos, usar los brazos y cruzar las piernas hasta que estuviera perfecta.  
Fue por eso que no escuchó entrar a Bellamy a casa.

-¿Una princesa bailando una canción cantada por otra princesa?-dijo alzando la voz con socarronería para que le escuchase.

Clarke se quedó inmóvil a mitad de un giro y le miró. Su pelo estaba alborotada, estaba sudando y podría jurar que sus mejillas estaban coloradas. Se maldijo porque no quería que su novio la viera con esas pintas.

-En realidad en una reina-contestó con voz neutral.  
-¿Cómo dices?-preguntó Bellamy arqueando una ceja.  
-Elsa…Es reina. No princesa.

Bellamy empezó a reir.

-Así que quieres ponerte a mi altura-replicó divertido.  
-Que tus compañeros te llamen el “Rey rebelde” no significa que tengas una posición-dijo.  
-Creo que a partir de ahora deberías llamarme “Su Majestad”  
-Ni hablar, presumido.  
-“Su Alteza” es muy orgullosa-Bellamy se lo estaba pasando francamente bien con el pequeño juego verbal.  
-No hablo con plebeyos-rió esta vez Clarke.  
-¿Pero si haces el amor con ellos?

Bellamy había avanzado en dos zancadas hasta que la distancia que los separaba fue milimétrica, después reclamó su beso de bienvenida que “por derecho me pertenece” y empujó a Clarke al sofá.  
Clarke dejó de preocuparse por la canción, de pelo hecho un desastre y hasta el aire que respiraban todo lo que podía hacer era concentrarse en su apuesto e insufrible novio y el hecho de yacer en sus brazos.

Más tarde, los dos abrazados aún en el sofá, desnudos, piel contra piel, Bellamy rompió el silencio.

-Supongo que eso es un sí-dijo con una risita-pero yo soy un rey, Clarke.  
-Tengo una propuesta para “Su Majestad”-contestó con rin tintín  
-¿Y cuál es?  
-Vamos a ver “Frozen”  
-¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Qué tienes, seis años?  
-Si yo tengo seis años tu tendrás como tres, idiota-dijo divertida levantándose mientras se cubría con la manta y alcanzaba a poner la película.  
-Supongo que es hora de que la princesa tenga su compensación-bufó, haciéndose el indignado.

Clarke estalló en carcajadas y pulsó el botón del “play” por la mañana no pudo evitar una sonrisa socarrona al escuchar como Bellamy cantaba “Let it go” mientras se duchaba.


	6. Domestico,lo usual.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Problemas cotidianos!

Todo no podía ser de color de rosas, y como toda pareja que convive junta, Bellamy y Clarke tenían sus problemas domésticos.

-¡Bellamy Blake te he dicho mil veces que bajes la tapa de wáter!-gritó Clarke enfadada.

El tema del baño era algo que podía sacar a ambos de quicio.

-¡Necesito entrar al lavabo, princesa!-se escuchaba a Bellamy muchas mañanas.  
-Aguanta un poco, no eres un niño de dos años.

También había temas de disputa en la cocina.

-Clarke,llevo 24h trabajando ¡Y ni siquiera has hecho la compra!  
-No eres el único que trabaja.  
-Tenías el día libre-protestó  
-Pediremos algo, tú eliges-dijo a modo de reconciliación.

Bellamy resopló, pero aceptó el trato.

Había mañanas en las que Clarke se encontraba con que su batido había desaparecido

-¡Bellamy!-chillaba desquiciada.  
-Necesitaba hacer zumo de naranja-su respuesta era tranquila, con rostro impasible.  
-¿Y tenías que tirar mi batido?  
-Ya te lo he dicho, no es sano.

Por la noche a veces peleaban por el mando de la tele.

-Vamos a ver Juego de Tronos  
-Ni hablar, no puedo soportar más muertes de Starks  
-Te aguantas.

Entonces Clarke ponía esa cara…y Bellamy ponía los ojos en blanco.

-De acuerdo-le cedió el mando y vio como su brillante sonrisa asomaba a sus labios.

A veces podían discutir durante horas hasta quedar los dos afónicos.

-¡No estás siendo razonable!  
-¿Habló el señor del razocinio?  
-¡En esto llevo razón!  
-¡Claro que no!  
-¿Por qué eres tan cabezota?  
-¡No más que tú!  
-Las princesas no alzan la voz.  
-Los reyes tratan mejor a sus damas.  
-¡Trato muy bien a mis damas1  
\- ¿¡”mis” en plural?!  
-No retuerzas las cosas.  
-Eres tú quien dice “MIS”  
-¡Estaba pensando en mi hermana!  
-Sí, claro

Clarke se cruzó de brazos y Bellamy la fulminó con la mirada.

Pero todo eso no era lo importante…

Lo importante era cuando Clarke se deslizaba entre las sabanas y Bellamy buscaba su cuerpo suave y cálido, ella se dejaba envolver por el abrazo y besaba sus labios.

Lo importante era cuando Clarke veía bailar las estrellas en los ojos de Bellamy cuando estaban juntos y escuchaba como su corazón latía por ella.

Lo importante era que se querían y nada ni nadie podría cambiar eso.


	7. ¡No voy a llamar a mi hijo así!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otra viñeta centrada en el pasado...poco a poco vamos viendo como Bellamy y Clarke empiezan a convertirse prácticamente en una pareja sin saberlo.

Clarke apenas tenía tiempo para aburrirse, pero aquella era una de esas tardes en lo que lo hacía, por eso rebuscó entre las revistas de Octavia sobre moda, famosos y toda esa clase de tonterías y se puso a hojearlas, iba por la tercera cuando escuchó como los pasos de Bellamy llegaban hasta el salón y se sentaba a su lado.

-¿Benjamin? Jamás pondía a mi hijo ese nombre-dijo mirando la sección donde aparecían un montón de nombres para bebés-Aurelia me gusta para una niña.

Clarke resopló y puso los ojos en blanco  
-¿Aurelia? ¿En serio?  
-Fue la madre de Julio César, la familia de Aurelia fue muy prominente durante la era republicana en Roma.  
-¿No tuviste suficiente con llamar a tu hermana Octavia?  
-¿Qué hay de malo con ese nombre?-dijo ofendido-Octavia fue la hermana del primer emperador romano, Augusto y también una mujer muy respetada y admirada.  
-Prefiero algo como…Evelyn.  
-¡Tan común!-bufó.  
-¡Es un nombre bonito!  
-¿Ahora me dirás que si tienes un hijo le llamarás John?-dijo con sarcasmo.  
-¿Quién sabe? ¡Puede que sí!  
-Princesa, si tenemos un hijo no vamos a llamarle John-Bellamy ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de las palabras exactas que había dicho y Clarke pareció que tampoco, puesto que le siguió la corriente.  
-¡Tampoco vamos a llamarla Aurelia si tenemos una hija!-replicó  
-Claro tú preferirías algo como Ana ¿podrías ser más original? Ana Blake ¡No es lo suficientemente potente!  
-¡Nunca dejaré que vayas solo al registro! Solo Dios sabe que nombre pondrías al bebé.  
-Uno con fuerza-replicó.  
-¿Gaia te parece qué tiene la suficiente fuerza?-gritó furibunda.  
-¡Sí!-dijo él alzando mucho más la voz.  
-¡Sea!  
-Perfecto-Bellamy se cruzó de brazos y fulminó a Clarke con la mirada, para después notar como dos pares de ojos les miraban entre divertidos y atónitos.  
Octavia y Lincoln que habían llegado de salir a pasear por el parque habían presenciado la mayor parte de la conversación.  
-¿Voy a ser tía y nadie me lo ha dicho?-dijo arqueando una ceja.

Clarke enrojeció y Bellamy puso cara de poker.  
-No, nosotros…solo teníamos algunas diferencias respecto a nombres.  
-Si, y ahora sé que mi sobrina se llamará Gaia Blake-dijo divertida.  
-Suena bien-azuzó Lincoln con una pequeña sonrisa.  
-O, no vas a ser tia-intervino Bellamy.

Octavia se encogió de brazos y agarró a Lincoln de la mano.  
-Creo que tendréis hijos preciosos-dijo mientras conducía a su novio por el pasillo dejando a Bellamy y Clarke estupefactos.  
-¡Ni siquiera estamos juntos!-trató de decir Clarke.

Bellamy se levantó, se alborotó el pelo y la miró con chispas en los ojos y una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

-Quizás Octavia tenga razón, tendríamos unos hijos preciosos.

Y así fue como Clarke, presa del aburrimiento tan solo una hora atrás se quedó con la boca abierta y pensando en pequeños Blakes de pelo oscuro, ojos azules y pecas correteando a su lado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Los comentarios para saber si os gusta o no son siempre agradecidos!


	8. Nuevo miembro en la familia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dad la bienvenida a...esta adorable bola de pelos.

-No podemos tener un perro-dijo Bellamy por enésima vez  
-¿Por qué no?-Clarke le miró enfurruñada.  
-Porque ambos llegamos a tener tunos de 24 horas-replicó  
-Octavia podría cuidarle esos días.  
-No vamos a tener un perro-zanjó Bellamy con un tono que no daba luhar a discusión.  
-Aguafiestas-murmuró furibunda.

Al día siguiente Bellamy estaba en la 53 arreglando asuntos con el otro teniente de la compañía, necesitaban un ingeniero y había sugerido llamar a Kyle Wick. Kyle era uno de los mejores ingenieros que conocía y salía con una de las chicas más inteligentes después de Clarke, Raven Reyes. La pareja era amiga de ambos y creía que Wick haría un buen trabajo en lo que necesitaban. Su conversación fue interrumpida por Jasper y los gritos de Atom y Monty.

-¡Iba a abandonarlo!-decía Jasper agarrando una pequeña bola de pelo.  
Un perro.  
-No deberías haberlo cogido, Blake se enfadará.  
-¡El teniente tiene corazón! No creo que apruebe que se abandonen cachorros.  
-Ni cachorros, ni adultos, de hecho-intervino en un tono elevado de voz.  
Jasper giró la cabeza hacía Atom y formó las palabras “chúpate esa”

-¿Qué hacemos con él?-Natan se unió a la conversación.

El tema del perro parecía perseguir a Bellamy y quiso tomarselo como señal divina.

-Yo me lo llevo. Clarke hace tiempo que quiere uno.  
Cogió al cachorro entre sus brazos, era mestizo de varios colores y pelo esponjoso, parecía que iba a alcanzar un tamaño considerable cuando fuera mayor. Bellamy suspiró cuando el perrito le dio un lametazo en la cara. Clarke iba a adorarle.

Cuando acabó el turno se lo llevo a casa y espero a que su novia apareciera, el animal inspeccionó la casa sin dejar de mover el rabo en ningún momento, cuando Bellamy escuchó la llave y los pasos de Clarke entrando al piso le dijo al perro

-Que conste que ella es mía. Nada de tumbarse encima suya-le hizo una caricia y salió al encuentro de su rubia favorita.  
-Bell-sonrió-¿Cómo ha ido el trabajo?  
-Como siempre-se acercó a ella y la besó.  
-Tienes pelos en tu ropa-dijo arqueando una ceja.  
-Tengo un presente para ti, princesa-contestó con tono misterioso.  
-Espero que no sea lencería.  
-No se me había ocurrido, pero te agradezco la idea-río  
Clarke puso los ojos en blanco y le golpeó en el pecho, en broma.

-¿Qué es?  
-Te espera en el salón.

Clarke anduvo hasta allí y Bellamy sonrió al ver como gritaba de emoción y corría a abrazar al cachorro.

-¿Esto es de verdad?  
-¿Te parece de peluche?-respondió divertido.  
-No-dijo entre lametones y risas-Gracias Bell.  
-Puedes agradecérmelo más tarde…quizás con lencería-dijo provocativo.  
-¡Lo que quieras!-Clarke se levantó y sin soltarle besó a su novio-Eres el mejor.  
-Lo sé…-hizo una pausa-¿Cómo vas a llamarlo?  
Ella se mordió el labio y lo pensó durante unos instantes.

-Luke-dijo al fin.  
-Bien-rascó la oreja de su nueva mascota-bienvenido a casa, Luke.

Clarke sonrió y soltándole cuidadosamente en el suelo se tiró a los brazos de Bellamy.


	9. El primer beso (de mentira)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siguiendo la temática de presente-pasado...volvemos al pasado y su primer (no) beso real ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentarios siempre son agradecidos, así es más fácil saber si os gusta.

-Si, Clarke, he comprado tus cereales-dijo Bellamy por el móvil-Si, también las galletas. No, Clarke…no se me olvida nada-hizo una pausa-no hace falta que vengas con el coche, estoy a diez minutos y…-puso los ojos en blanco-Vale, te veo en el parking.

Cuando cortó la llamada Bellamy se encontró con un chico que le miraba fijamente, demasiado para su gusto.  
-¿Algún problema?-dijo en tono arisco y autoritario.  
-No-respondió-ninguno.  
El desconocido se marchó de allí y Bell resopló…de raritos estaba el mundo lleno. Terminó de hacer la compra, cogió pasta en abundancia, pizzas congeladas, algo de verdura, sushi para O, cerveza, coca cola…  
Al final iba a tener que agradecer que Clarke hubiera salido del hospital y decidido ir a buscarle, las bolsas estaban repletas y se había gastado nada más y nada menos que 200$

Caminaba hacía el parking en busca de Clarke cuando la vio de espaldas junto a su coche… y el chico que le había estado observando en el supermercado hablando con ella. La chica mantenía una distancia prudencial, aunque él intentaba acercarse cada vez más.  
Para Bellamy estaba claro por la postura y el lenguaje corporal que Clarke no estaba agusto. Se podría decir que incluso estaba a la defensiva.  
Y entonces un nombre le vino a la mente.

FINN.

El cerebro de Bellamy no tuvo tiempo para procesar lo que estaba haciendo, simplemente lo hizo.

-Princesa-dijo alcanzándola en dos zancadas y agarrándola de la cintura, soltando las bolsas-Ya está todo.  
-Bell-su tono era de sorpresa pero no se apartó-Vas cargado.  
-Gracias a ti, volveremos cómodamente en coche.  
Y entonces acercándola aún más a su pecho la besó, sus labios se unieron a los de Clarke convirtiéndose en un encuentro posesivo entre dos bocas que parecían anhelarse la una a la otra. Los segundos pasaron sin que ninguno de los dos diera muestras de querer acabarlo hasta que fueron conscientes de nuevo de que tenían compañía.

-Tú eres el que me amenazó por teléfono y me dijo que parara de llamarla-interrumpió Finn.

Bellamy se sentía extremadamente molesto.

-Y tú eres el imbécil que no paraba de llamar a mi novia ¿Y ahora la acosas?-dijo en tono amenazante  
-No, solo fue casualidad encontrarnos aquí-respondió con rapidez.  
-No te acerques a ella.  
-¿Clarke? ¿Ahora dejas que él diga todo por ti?  
-Lo nuestro se acabó, Finn. Me engañaste, tenías novia y no me lo dijiste. Ahora tengo otra oportunidad con Bellamy de ser feliz-esta vez fue ella quien se agarró a él, con fuerza-No quiero verte.  
-Ya la has oído-intervino-desaparece antes de que las cosas se pongan feas…

Finn les observó por última vez, hizo el amago de decir algo pero finalmente decidió marcharse en silencio.

Clarke se relajó al instante en el abrazo de Bellamy que no la había soltado.  
-Gracias-dijo ella.  
-No hay de que-sonrió

Ambos se resistían a separarse…pero no les quedó más remedio que hacerlo, cargaron el maletero con todas las bolsas y se metieron al coche, Bellamy puso la radio y una canción animada inundó el ambiente.  
Ninguno lo dijo, pero los dos rememoraron el beso durante todo el camino de vuelta.


	10. cuidando de ti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy... ¿Enfermero?

-O, puedes irte tranquila-dijo Clarke desde el sillón intentado que su amiga se marchara a su cita con Lincoln.  
-No quiero dejarte sola-dijo ella tozuda.  
-Octavia, soy mayor y médica, por favor sé cuidarme.  
-No estoy muy segura de eso… creo que avisaré a Lincoln y cancelaré nuestros planes.  
-¡Solo conseguirás hacerme sentir mal!-protestó  
-¡Soy yo la que se siente mal si me voy y te dejo sola!-replicó  
-Márchate-ordenó.  
-De acuerdo-Clarke la miró con desconfianza, sabía que O no se rendiría falcilmente…-llamaré a Bell.  
-¿QUÉ? ¿A tu hermano? ¿Por qué?  
-Porque seguro que está de acuerdo conmigo.

Por supuesto, Bellamy estuvo de acuerdo y llegó a casa solo cuarto de hora después liberando a su hermana de la responsabilidad de cuidarla.

-No necesito niñeras-se quejó Clarke.  
-¿Te parezco una chica? No soy ninguna jodida “niñera”.  
-No te apetece estar aquí, asi que no quiero que te quedes por mí.  
-Pues te aguantas. Yo estoy donde quiera estar.

Clarke guardó silencio y se acurrucó en el sófa, tapándose con una manta, Bellamy se acomodó junto a ella y puso la tele…una hora después ambos estaban dormidos y una más tarde la voz del chico la sobresaltó.

-¡Estás ardiendo!-exclamó  
-No pasa nada, Bell, solo es una gripe-dijo intentado sonreír, sin embargo su voz sonó débil, cosa que no le pasó desapercibido.  
-Voy a por unas pastillas y a hacerte una sopa, no puedes tomártelas con el estómago vacío.  
-¿Ahora eres doctor?  
-Eso parece.

Aunque sabía que era un simple resfriado, se sentía realmente mal. Tenía frío pero notaba como la ardía la piel y además la dolían los músculos y la garganta. Trabajar en un hospital debería hacerte inmune a este tipo de cosas pero lamentablemente no era esa la realidad.

Bellamy llegó solo veinte minutos después con un cuenco rebosante de sopa caliente, un vaso de agua y varias pastillas para la fiebre.

-No tengo hambre, Bell.  
-Me recuerdas a Octavia con seis años ¿Tienes seis años, princesa?

Incluso enferma puso los ojos en blanco y refunfuñó por lo bajo, por su parte, Bellamy no dejó de mirarla con el ceño fruncido hasta que se hubo tomado toda.

-¿Contento?-dijo sintiendo cada vez más escalofríos.  
-Supongo…Ven aquí-El chico la envolvió entre sus brazos, intentando hacer que se sintiera mejor, debería decirle que se apartara o él acabaría por contagiarse pero sus brazos fueron un bálsamo para ella.  
-Ahora las pastillas-dijo tendiéndoselas junto al vaso de agua.

Clarke no protestó, se estaba demasiado a gusto como para hacerlo. Sin embargo la fiebre no bajó y Bellamy empezó a fruncir el entrecejo con una preocupación patente. Empezó a alarmarse cuando su rubia favorita-¿acababa de pensar eso? ¿en serio?- comenzó a delirar.

La recostó con cuidado, aunque ella parecía querer aferrarse a él y empezó a murmurar “no, no, no, no quiero, no me sueltes” incluso pudo escuchar su nombre “Bell…Bellamy…” con prisas fue a la cocina y mojó paños en agua fría que colocó en la frente y las muñecas de Clarke para intentar bajar su temperatura.

Nunca podría negar que pasó horas de angustia, viendo como un espíritu tan fuerte y brillante como el de su…amiga sufría delirios y alucinaciones sin que él pudiera hacer mucho más por ella que vigilar. No fue hasta mucho tiempo después, cuando parecía tranquila y respiraba con normalidad que se permitió cerrar los ojos y caer él también dormido.

Clarke se despertó y lo primero que vio fue a Bellamy agarrándola la mano, en una postura que probablemente le provocaría dolores al levantarse.Se encontraba mucho mejor y le observó con tranquilidad, su pelo estaba más revuelto que de costumbre y parecía más joven, en paz con el mundo…sus pecas eran simplemente adorables.Poco a poco abrió sus ojos marrones que se encontraron con los azules de ella.

-Buenos días, princesa-dijo aún somnoliento.  
-Me has cuidado toda la noche.  
-No tiene importancia.  
-Gracias, Bell.

Él sonrió y acarició su mejilla con ternura.

-Como he dicho, no es nada. Me encanta velar a bellas durmientes-bromeó.  
-Parece que soy afortunada-respondió.  
-Vamos a por un buen desayuno, hay que recuperar fuerzas ¿Qué te parece?  
-Solo si lo hacemos juntos.  
-Aún estás enferma y…

Puso un dedo sobre sus labios y le hizo callar.

-Estoy mucho mejor, gracias a ti. Vamos a por el desayuno.

Bellamy sonrió al ver como Clarke se levantaba y parecía totalmente repuesta, se recogió el pelo en una coleta y le tendió la mano sonriendo ampliamente.  
No dudó en cogerla.  
Además, estaba hambriento.


	11. captando momentos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke, su corcho de "los buenos momentos" y su gusto por los sillones dorados con tapizado blanco.

Desde que era pequeña Clarke tenía su “corcho de los buenos momentos” iba capturando en fotos de cada instante feliz y poniéndolos en él para recordarla que tenía una vida maravillosa aunque a veces el día estuviera nublado.  
Fotos con sus padres de niña, su graduación, la fiesta de su último cumpleaños, Octavia y ella sonrientes en Halloween, Bellamy y Wick después de una carrera benéfica…la primera que ella y Bellamy se habían sacado juntos había sido poco tiempo después de empezar a vivir con los Blake, para muchos no significaría nada especial, pero aquella noche fue la primera en la que cenaron solos, sin Octavia ni ninguna otra compañía y aunque por aquel entonces solo eran amigos recordó que ambos acabaron llenos de nata mientras intentaban comer el postre.

Clarke suspiró como una tonta enamorada. Bellamy podría sacarla de quicio pero cuando estaba de buen humor era muy fácil tratar con él, siempre con una sonrisa pintada en sus bonitos labios.

Recodó el primer mueble que habían comprado cuando se marcharon a vivir como pareja, solamente ellos dos.  
Un sofá dorado tapizado en blanco.

-¿Dorado?-enarcó una ceja-¿Quieres una corona también, princesa?  
-Cállate, es perfecto.  
-Lo tuyo no es decorar, gracias a Dios que te dedicaste a la medicina-se burló.  
-Si fuera por ti, lo único que tendríamos sería una mesa de billar y un mueble bar.  
-Y una cama-apuntó travieso.

Clarke se sonrojó levemente y no pudo evitar sonreír. Aquel maldito bastardo tenía ese efecto en ella.

-Nos lo llevamos-dijo Bellamy al dependiente señalando el sofá-tenga cuidado-ese era su tono autoritario-o mi princesa se enfadará.  
-¡Bell!-protestó ella  
-Solo cuido tu preciado trono,amor.  
-Eres un hombre insufrible ¿Me recuerdas por qué nos vamos a vivir juntos?  
-Ya vivimos juntos.  
-¡Sabes a lo que me refiero!

Bellamy empezó a reír y Clarke se le unió, era imposible no contagiarse de su alegría.

Cuando el sofá llegó y le colocaron en el centro del salón, miraron todo a su alrededor. Todo estaba perfectamente limpio,pintado,lijado y decorado pero excepto por ese mueble, estaba vacío.   
Para ella era uno de sus “momentos felices” y no dudó en inmortalizarlo.

-¿No te gustaría más cuándo esté todo?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-¿tanto lo quieres?-dijo señalándolo.  
-Más que a ti, Blake-respondió burlona-venga, vamos.

Sacó su móvil y lo puso en alto, asegurándose de que al hacer la foto no saliera nada cortado, ambos estaban sonrientes mirando al frente cuando en el último instante Bellamy se giró y la besó en la mejilla.  
Cuando la vieron…no podía ser más perfecta.  
No solo se veía,orgulloso y flamante su “trono” dorado, sino que Bellamy salía de perfil, con sus labios en la mejilla sonrojada de Clarke que salía con una sonrisa brillante mirando de reojo a su novio, los dos embargados por la felicidad.

Por eso Clarke fue la primera imagen que puso en su corcho de “los buenos momentos” cuando terminaron de mudarse.  
Habían capturado un momento único. Un momento feliz.  
El momento en el que habían empezado a construir su propio hogar.


	12. Primera cita (parte 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡¡¡¡Su primera cita real!!!!

-Clarke, por favor-dijo Bellamy una vez más.  
-Bell, iba a salir con Raven.  
-No quiero ir solo con O y Lincoln.  
-No pinto nada con la familia de Lincoln.  
-¿Y yo sí?-protestó  
-¡Es tu familia política!  
-Aún no-murmuró entre dientes.  
-Te las apañarás.  
-Puedes quedar con Raven otro fin de semana, iremos los cuatro…tú,Raven,Wick y yo. Es un buen plan.  
-Es una noche de chicas-apuntó con cabezonería.  
-Clarke…  
-Si voy contigo ¿Qué les vas a decir? “hola a todos esta es Clarke, nuestra compañera de piso”  
-Sé mi cita-respondió sin darse cuenta.  
-¿Qué?-No estaba muy segura de lo que acababa de escuchar  
-Me has oído, princesa.   
-No sé si te he oído bien…  
-Sé mi cita, por favor.  
-Bell…solo me lo pides porqué no quieres ir solo. No es una cita de verdad.  
-Sí lo es.

Clarke negó con la cabeza, apenada, sin embargo, su corazón latía desbocado…no podía decirle que no.

-Está bien-accedió-Voy contigo.

Octavia acogió con entusiasmo la idea de que Bellamy y Clarke fueran a la fiesta organizada por la familia de Lincoln en Brooklyn como “pareja” sus ojos brillaron con la noticia y empezó a rebosar de entusiasmo, tanto que no pudo esperar a llamar a su novio para contárselo y arrastrar a Clarke a comprar algo de ropa nueva “y un vestido para una princesa”

-¿Vas a enseñarme el vestido?-preguntó Bellamy cuando volvieron.  
-No.  
-¡Clarke!-protestó.  
-Es para el sábado por la noche-dijo ella.  
-Me gustaría verlo.  
-No seas impaciente.  
-No pidas lo imposible.  
-Tendrás que esperar…y ni se te ocurra hurgar en el armario-le amenazó.

El chico bufó y se cruzó de brazos. No había nada que hacer, tendría que esperar dos malditos días más.

El viernes por la tarde metieron sus respectivos equipajes en el coche y emprendieron el camino desde Manhattan hacía la otra parte de la ciudad, aproximadamente una hora después llegaron a una casa de dimensiones aceptables con un jardín donde la fiesta ya había empezado.

Clarke se miró nerviosa, iba con un sencillo vestido blanco floreado, muy primaveral. Esperaba haber escogido bien…y actuar bien como la “cita” de Bellamy.

-¿Preparados?-dijo Octavia con una enorme sonrisa saliendo del coche, cuando ellos salieron, ella ya estaba enroscada en los brazos de Lincoln, besándose.  
-¿Podéis no hacer eso delante mía?-gritó Bellamy molesto

Indra, que apareció para darles la bienvenida llamó la atención a su hijo

-Respeta a Bellamy, es su hermana y su única familia. A parte de nosotros-la mujer no sonreía, incluso era algo intimidante pero la preja paró y ella centró su atención en los otros dos-Sois bien recibidos aquí ¿Estoy teniendo el agradable placer de conocer a tu novia?-dijo mirando directamente a los ojos azules de Clarke.  
-Si, ella es…mi novia. Pero solo llevamos un par de semanas juntos-dijo arrascandose la nuca.  
-Entrad, Echo os enseñará vuestra habitación.

Cuando estuvieron solos, Clarke soltó las cosas y miró a Bellamy, enfadada.

-¿Novia? Pensé que era tu cita.  
-No quería corregirla.  
-No somos novios.  
-Ya hemos dicho otras veces que lo eramos.  
-Una cosa es decir y otra hacer.  
-¿Y qué hay del beso delante del capullo de tu ex? ¿Eso no fue real?

Clarke enrojeció. Recordaba aquel beso todos los días desde entonces.

-Sí, lo fue-aceptó.  
-¿Te gustó?  
-Quizás-respondió mordiéndose el labio.  
-¿Te gustaría repetir?-preguntó.  
-Si-su sinceridad aplastante la dejó perpleja incluso a ella.

Una sonrisa bailó en los ojos de Bellamy que acarició su mejilla, apenas separados por unos centímetros se inclinó hacía ella y cuando Clarke estaba preparada para recibirle en sus labios, él giró la cara y la besó en la mejilla.

-Quizás, si me gusta tu vestido-susurró en su oído-podríamos repetir e incluso hacer otras cosas.

De golpe se separó y puso tierra de por medio, Clarke estaba paralizada como una estatua.

-Princesa-escuchó a Bellamy-vamos a ordenar el equipaje, no pienso hacerlo yo solo.

Maldito bastardo. Soltaba aquella bomba y luego actuaba como si no pasara nada, sin embargo se obligó a moverse e ir a ordenar la ropa dejando que aquel engreído viera como colgaba su vestido totalmente cubierto por la funda.


	13. primera cita (parte 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuamos con la cita...

Durante la cena del viernes, Clarke conoció a los miembros de la familia de Lincoln, era numerosa y parecían regirse por unos valores muy fuertes. Quizás algo tradicionales para Clarke pero el absoluto respeto que mostraban por los mayores fue algo que la impresionó.

-Nuestros antepasados fueron un clan de guerreros-explico Indra-intentamos mantener algunas costumbres.  
-Mamá, no la asustes.  
-No creo que una medica acostumbrada a la sangre y la muerte que sale con un teniente de bomberos que se arriesga todos los días se asuste fácilmente-replicó.  
-También estoy acostumbrada a la vida. Es lo que intentamos hacer-respondió con educación.  
-Clarke pasó un verano en la India, como voluntaria-intervino Octavia.  
-Fue muy duro, pero satisfactorio.

Clarke se limpió los labios con delicadeza y observó a Bellamy, que parecía animado mientras hablaba con Echo. Para su gusto, sonreía demasiado. Le soltó un codazo en las costillas sin perder la sonrisa, y de forma absolutamente disimulada y este se volvió hacía ella, maldiciendo por lo bajo.

-¿Te has vuelto loca?  
-¿Te has vuelto imbécil?  
-¿A qué viene eso?-dijo enfadado entre susurros.  
-¿Para qué querías qué viniera? Si tienes a tu amiguita-fulminó a Echo con la mirada, cosa que a esta no la pasó desapercibida.  
-¿Celosa, princesa?  
-Si he venido hasta aquí para que me ignores, será mejor que vuelva a casa.  
-No tienes coche-la recordó.  
-¡Puedo permitirme un maldito taxi!-replicó enfadada.  
-¡Van a escucharnos!  
-¡Me da igual! No estoy aquí para quedar como una tonta mientras esta noche te escapas a la cama de esa.  
-Solo es una buena amiga.  
-Entonces no estabas tan solo como decías.  
-Clarke…  
-¡No me has hecho ni caso durante toda la noche!  
-Eso no…  
-Todos me han fulminado a preguntas mientras tú te dedicabas a otras cosas-le increpó.

Clarke se levantó bruscamente, ya habían atraído la atención de muchos pero ahora todos les miraban.

-Si me disculpáis…estoy algo cansada-dijo mientras empezaba a andar hacía la habitación que tendría que compartir con Bellamy. No sabía por qué, pero la aparente indiferencia del chico la afectaba más de lo que creía.

-¿Qué has hecho?-le dijo Octavia con cara de pocos amigos.  
-¡No he hecho nada!-replicó enfadado.  
-Clarke no se pondría así por “nada”.  
-Maldita sea-dijo levantándose de allí y saliendo detrás de ella a grandes zancadas.

Cuando entró en la habitación estaba preparado para gritar todo tipo de cosas, incluido el hecho de que habían armado un espectáculo en mitad de la cena, sin embargo, se quedó paralizado al ver las lágrimas en los ojos de Clarke que esta intentó ocultar con rapidez.

-Clarke, yo…no sé porqué te has enfadado-dijo con sinceridad.  
-Dejame, Blake.  
-No, no voy a dejarte.  
-¿Ahora si te intereso?-replicó gritando-¡Me has arrastrado aquí para luego ni siquiera acordarte de que existo!  
-No es verdad, Echo es con la única persona con la que realmente puedo hablar aquí.  
-¿Y yo con quien puedo hablar? ¡Me he pasado la cena respondiendo malditas preguntas que iban dirigidas a los dos!  
-Yo…-Bellamy parecía realmente arrepentido-lo siento. Me dejé llevar porque por una vez no era yo el centro de atención.  
-No, Bellamy Blake, lo somos “nosotros” y o te comportas o no pienso seguir aquí ni un minuto más ¿Me entiendes?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

-Lo siento, tienes razón. No debí desconectar.  
-Bien.

Fue entonces cuando Clarke se quitó el conjunto que llevaba puesto en frente de Bellamy que se había quedado de piedra al verla solo en ropa interior, lo tiró al suelo y se puso una camiseta de pijama ajustada para dormir. Nada de pantalones. Solo la ropa interior con las piernas a la vista.  
No podía casi ni respirar y pensó que los ojos se le iban a salir de las orbitas.  
Clarke deshizo la cama y se metió entre las sabanas, acomodándose.

-Ven a la cama, Bellamy-fue casi como una orden pero no le importó-quiero asegurarme de que no te deslizas a la cama de Echo.

¿Bromeaba, verdad? Su entrepierna simplemente, dolía. Echo no le interesaba lo más mínimo. En realidad nunca le había interesado.

-¿Bell?

Se quitó la chaqueta, la camisa y los pantalones hasta quedarse solo en bóxers. Después se metió en la cama y cediendo a un impulso entrelazo su cuerpo contra el suyo. La calidez le embargó, pero también aumentó su deseo sexual.  
-Buenas noches, princesa-dijo con voz ronca.

Clarke se estrechó más contra él y cogió una de las manos entre las suyas.

-Dulces sueños, Bellamy.

Detrás de la puerta, Octavia había escuchado todo con atención en compañía de Lincoln aunque este se había opuesto en un principio.

-¿Crees qué van a…?-dijo Octavia.  
-O, confórmate con saber que han peleado como unos tontos enamorados y están durmiendo en la misma cama-enfatizó-es cuestión de tiempo.

La chica sonrió, siempre supo que harían una buena pareja.


	14. primera cita (parte 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Se acabó su primera cita oficial! ¿Hasta dónde habrán llegado?

La alarma del despertador sonó y Clarke se revolvió entre sueños, molesta por el ruido. Al final, harta de que no parara abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la cara de Bellamy a solo unos pocos centímetros de la suya. Se olvidó por un momento del despertador y le observó, dormía profundamente, con una respiración regular y tranquila. Su rostro estaba suavizado y nunca había visto las pecas tan de cerca. Podría quedarse a contarlas.  
Sin embargo sus ojos se abrieron y la miraron

-¿Qué es ese maldito ruido?-preguntó adormilado.  
-Creo que es hora de levantarnos.  
-Que le den.  
-¿Eso dices también cuando suena la alarma en la estación?  
-Claro que no-respondió con los ojos cerrados, pero indignado.

Clarke se puso de pie con una sonrisa y se metió a la ducha, maldijo cuando se dio cuenta de que su ropa estaba en el armario…que estaba al lado de la cama. Sus plegarias no fueron escuchadas, Bellamy no seguía durmiendo y sonrió al verla envuelta solo en una toalla.

-¿Te gusta exhibirte, princesa?-levantó la ceja, divertido.  
-Olvidé que mi ropa estaba aquí.  
-Bien-dijo sin apartar los ojos.  
-Necesito privacidad.  
-Te he visto casi todo.  
-Casi no es todo-siseó

El soltó una carcajada

-Iré yo a la ducha…

El día transcurrió tranquilo y nadie hizo ningún comentario sobre el incidente de la noche anterior, después de la comida, Octavia la agarró del brazo y la arrastró hacía una zona que habían preparado para practicar el tiro con arco.

-Solo participan las mujeres-explicó-antiguamente recibían grandes honores las mejores luchadoras.  
-Nunca he hecho esto-dijo intentando zafarse.  
-Será divertido.  
-No, yo…-sin embargo vio por el rabillo del ojo a Echo que iba a participar también y cambió de opinión-De acuerdo.

Bellamy le había contado que el motivo de que se enfrascara en una conversación con ella era porque le estaba contando historias pasadas de sus ancestros. Clarke no podía culparle, Bell adoraba la historia pero ella…simplemente se había aprovechado de esa pasión.

No la fue bien el primer tiro. Ni el segundo. Ni el tercero.  
Estaba empezando a sentirse frustrada…cuando dio en la diana.

-Buen tiro, princesa-Bellamy se había acercado y lo había visto. Clarke sonrió y él la agarró de la barbilla, besándola brevemente en los labios.  
Octavia echó una mirada furtiva de superioridad a Echo que parecía cabreada.  
-Quien diría que hubiera una princesa guerrera en ti-continuó como si nadie más estuviera a su alrededor.  
-Yo siempre he sido una guerrera, Blake.

Después de aquello, Clarke se sentó junto a Lincoln y O a ver un partido de fútbol entre dos grupos de niños. Uno de ellos había sido entrenado por Bellamy, los chiquillos le miraban con admiración y respeto y él los animaba y aconsejaba.

-Mi hermano será un gran padre algún día. Prácticamente me crio a mí.   
-No le podemos negar esa verdad-agregó Lincoln.

Fue un momento especialmente emotivo cuando uno de los niños marcó el gol de la victoria en el último momento y corrió a abrazarse a Bellamy que lo upó en brazos y sonreía feliz.  
Clarke miraba la escena fascinada y poco a poco su cerebro fue asimilando algo que su corazón ya sabía.

-Le quiero-susurró-oh Dios mío…le quiero.  
-¿Cómo dices?-dijo Octavia.  
-Nada-se apresuró a responder.  
-Te he oído. Él también.  
-Yo no me meto y tú tampoco deberías-dijo Lincoln echando una mano a Clarke.  
-Pero…  
-O, vamos a por algo de comer.  
-¡Lincoln!  
-Yo iré a arreglarme para esta noche-se apresuró a decir Clarke para después salir casi corriendo.

Por el camino juró en arameo culpando a su lengua por haber soltado aquello delante de la hermana de Bellamy Blake, puede que Lincoln la hubiera frenado esta vez, pero no duraría mucho.  
No podía pararse a pensar en su descubrimiento o se paralizaría y no podría maquillarse, ni peinarse, ni…sorprender a Bellamy.

¡Sorprender a Bellamy!

Había querido aquello desde el principio, aunque se dijo que solo quería hacerse la misteriosa. Y se había creído su mentira…durante unos días.   
Pero todo había cambiado, sus ojos se habían abierto. Estaba a punto de quemarse ¿o ya se había quemado? Se obligó a concentrarse en lo que tenía por delante. Tenía que estar impresionante y nada… ni siquiera su reciente descubrimiento iba a impedírselo.

Más de una hora después estaba lista, había “instado” a Bell a llevar su traje a la habitación de Lincoln para vestirse allí. Miró la hora. Ya la estaría esperando…

Con un traje plateado con un poco de tul para darle volumen, maquillaje a juego y el pelo recogido a un lado bajo las escaleras…donde Bellamy la esperaba. Sus ojos se ensancharon al verla y la tendió la mano, ella se la dio y él se la besó, galante.

-Tu visión nubla mi mente-dijo con sinceridad.  
-Gracias, tú también estás impresionante-dijo mirando su traje con la corbata…plateada.  
-Octavia insistió en que me la pusiera-había seguido la dirección de los ojos de la chica-Ahora entiendo porqué-¿Champagne?  
-Si, por favor.

Fue a por unos tragos para ambos…cuando se dio de bruces contra su hermana.

-¡Bell! Te estaba buscado ¿Dónde está Clarke?

Él señaló con un dedo.

-Perfecto, vamos-cogió a su hermano del brazo y tiró de él, en dirección a su amiga,una vez allí exigió el móvil de Bellamy-Os voy a hacer fotos. Todo el mundo tiene fotos de su primera cita.

Sabían que ninguno de los dos podía negarse y posaron para la cámara, Bellamy la agarró de la cintura mientras ella apoyaba una mano en la espalda y la otra en su pecho. Después de eso Octavia hizo tantos disparos que acabaron saliendo al menos diez fotos diferentes.

-Esta es perfecta-dijo la pequeña de los Blake señalando una en la que Clarke había empezado a reír en dirección a Bellamy y este la miraba.   
-O, ve a hacer feliz a tu futura suegra y déjanos un rato.

Tan a tiempo dijo eso que la música empezó a sonar con la canción “Think out loud” la favorita de Clarke.

-¿Me concedes este baile?-preguntó.  
-Por supuesto-dijo ella sonriendo.

Bailar con Bellamy eran tan fácil y tan difícil como respirar cuando él estaba cerca, sin embargo la guiaba con firmeza y sus pasos eran gráciles, ambos parecían moverse como dos cisnes en la pista de baile. Como una pareja perfectamente conjuntada.  
De nuevo, fueron el centro de atención porque todo el mundo vio lo que habían estado intentando negar durante tanto tiempo. Estaban enamorados.

Era entrada la madrugada cuando se retiraron a su habitación, Clarke se miró una última vez al espejo y suspiró, quitándose los tacones.

-Mañana volvemos a casa-dijo.  
-Si-Bellamy estaba tras ella, apoyando la cabeza en uno de sus hombros-Te hice una promesa Clarke.  
-¿Cuál?  
-Te dije que si me gustaba el vestido…te besaría-la giró con rapidez sin darla tiempo a contestar y estrechándola contra él la besó, lleno de deseo y anhelo contenido. Ninguno de los dos podía esperar más y Clarke estaba dispuesta no solo a quemarse, sino a arder en el mismísimo infierno por compartir ese momento tan esperado.

Pronto los dos estuvieron sin ropa, sintiendo piel contra piel, acariciando cada rincón de sus cuerpos y besando cada secreto escondido.  
Aquella noche hicieron el amor por primera vez y ambos alcanzaron el cielo.

No durmieron mucho y repitieron por la mañana, solo que con algo más de prisa…después recogieron todo su equipaje y bajaron a despedirse de la familia de Lincoln.  
Una vez en el coche y mientras Bellamy terminaba de colocar las maletas Octavia no se mordió la lengua.

-Clarke vosotros dos…  
-Sí, O, nos hemos acostado juntos-Era inútil intentar engañarla.  
-Os queréis-afirmó

En aquel instante, Bell entró en el asiento de conductor y las miró

-¿Preparadas para volver a casa?  
-Hasta la próxima reunión-dijo su hermana con tono alegre.

Arrancó el coche y lanzó una mirada furtiva a Clarke, ella sonrió.  
Se pasó todo el camino pensando en las maravillas de amar y ser amada-o eso esperaba-por Bellamy Blake.


	15. ¿Qué somos?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Clarke es solo sexo para Bellamy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No os imaginais lo MUCHO que me ha costado escribir esto asdsjbdjshdfbjdshfb espero que os guste.

No se decidieron a ponerse una etiqueta, pasaban todo el tiempo que podían juntos y unas noches dormían en la habitación de Clarke y otras en la de Bellamy. A veces usaban la misma toalla y hasta “ahorraban agua” 

Una mañana el móvil de ambos empezó a sonar a la vez, con notificaciones. Se levantaron refunfuñando y preguntándose si hasta sus móviles se habían sincronizado porque seguían sonando sin parar.

-¿QUÉ DIABLOS…?-gritó Bellamy al mirar la pantalla.  
-¿PERO QUÉ ES ESTO?-exclamó Clarke también.

Después gritaron al unisonó

-¡OCTAVIA!

La chica tuvo que enfrentarse a la ira de su hermano y su amiga a la vez. La razón de todas aquellas notificaciones es que había puesto en facebook, no solo una foto de la fiesta con la familia de Lincoln en la que ambos se miraban…también les había hecho una mientras dormían abrazados y la había posteado junto a la otra.

-¡No tienes derecho a violar nuestra privacidad!-dijo Bellamy.  
-¡En esa foto ni siquiera estamos vestidos!  
-¡No se os ve nada!  
-Si hubiéramos querido decir al mundo que nos acostamos juntos, ya lo habríamos hecho-añadió Bell.  
-Un momento ¿Solo nos acostamos juntos?-dijo Clarke arqueando una ceja.  
-No claro que no… ¡Ese no es el punto!-se defendió.  
-Nuestros amigos están emocionados, necesitabais un empujón.  
-No vuelvas a hacer nunca nada así-Clarke estaba enfadada con ambos.   
-Bórralas-ordenó Bellamy.

Octavia negó con la cabeza.

-Ya da igual, y qué más da si solo “nos acostamos juntos” puedes poner un comentario para aclararlo.  
-Clarke…  
No dejó que el chico hablara, porque ya había echado a andar a su propia habitación y 15 minutos después salía vestida para irse al trabajo.

-Pensaba que hoy no tenía turno.  
-Creo que ha decidido hacer horas extras-Bellamy miró a su hermana y se metió a su propio cuarto dando un portazo.

Durante todo el día Clarke se obligó a no pensar en Bellamy, pero su rostro era taciturno y no hablaba con la habitual alegría a sus pacientes y amigos, leyó algunos de los comentarios rápidamente

Jasper: ¡No sabía que estabais juntos!   
Raven: ¿Al fin os habéis decidido? Ya era hora.  
Wick: Lo que dice Raven.  
Atom: Teniente, esto hay que celebrarlo.  
Monty: ¡Perfectos!  
Roma: Clarke, trae a tu novio al hospital, hay que hacerle una revisión.

Suspiró…la lista seguía pero no quería seguir leyendo. Aún la dolía lo que había dicho Bell ¿para él solo era sexo y nada más? ¿Habría Clarke malinterpretado todo…?  
Sacó un café de la máquina y se sentó a descansar en una de las salas, Jackson entró y se sentó a su lado, sonriéndola.  
-He visto la foto.  
-¿Quién no?  
-¿Sois novios?  
-No lo sé.  
-¿Qué sientes tú?

Clarke miró a Jackson, eran compañeros desde el principio y era un buen amigo en el hospital, si tenía que decir lo que sentía podría ser él.

-Cuando me levanto por la mañana y le veo a mi lado pienso que es hermoso, a veces, cuando me mira, puedo ver diferentes colores en sus ojos, aunque tiene los ojos de su madre. Su hermana es guapísima y la adora. Sé que su color preferido es el verde, no le gusta que le vean llorar y creo que puede ver a través de mí. Toca la guitarra y canta, pero siempre en ambientes íntimos. Le encanta discutir, sobre todo si es conmigo, pero también es alegre y su sonrisa puede iluminar hasta el cielo más oscuro. Cuando se pone nervioso o está distraído se pasa la mano por su pelo oscuro, ama su trabajo aunque dice que nunca se ha enamorado…y la verdad es que si me preguntas si le quiero, mentiré.  
-Entonces no te preguntaré, Clarke, pero no le mientas a él-respondió Jackson con una sonrisa amable-Creo que ambos os habéis estado mintiendo de forma inconsciente.  
-Gracias por escucharme.

Volvió a casa y se puso a hacer la maleta, se suponía que iba a pasar unos días en un resort en El Caribe para celebrar el cumpleaños de su padre, su avión salía en apenas unas horas y no podía llegar tarde. No quiso despedirse de ninguno de los hermanos Blake.

Fue Octavia quien le recordó que Clarke se marchaba fuera unos días…y sabía que no se iba feliz. Bellamy no había querido decir las palabras en voz alta y ahora ella pensaba que lo único que él quería era sexo. No podía permitir que siguiera creyendo eso. No podía permitir que Clarke se sintiera herida. Herida por él.

Cogió el coche y condujo a toda velocidad sin preocuparse por semáforos o radares, cuando llegó al aeropuerto estaban dando el último aviso para el vuelo al Caribe que ella iba a coger.  
Compró un billete. Si tenía que entrar al avión, entraría.

No hizo falta, Clarke estaba en la cola, donde aún quedaban unas pocas personas para embarcar.

-¡Clarke!-gritó-¡Clarke!

Ella se giró a mirarle y él empezó a correr.

-¿Bellamy? ¿Qué haces aquí?  
-He venido a buscarte.  
-Vuelvo en 5 días.  
-Son muchos días, para decir lo que tengo que decir.  
-¿Y qué tienes qué decir?-parecía expectante.  
-Clarke…tú no eres solo sexo. Eres mucho más, eres todo. Creo…no, no creo, lo sé. Estoy enamorado de ti.  
La chica parpadeó, sorprendida, abrió aún más los ojos cuando Bell se arrodilló en mirad del aeropuerto, sonriente.

-Clarke Griffin, es muy pronto para pedirte matrimonio-enarco una ceja-pero…¿Quieres ser mi novia?

No pudo evitar empezar a reir, feliz. Para aquello solo había una respuesta.

-Si, si quiero-contestó-¡Claro que quiero! Yo también estoy enamorada de ti.

Bellamy se levantó y la besó, entre los aplausos de la gente que no había embarcado solo para observar como acababa la escena.

-¿Esperaras a que vuelva?-preguntó.  
-No.  
-¿No puedes esperarme unos días?  
-Me voy contigo.  
-¿En serio?  
-Sí, creo que es hora de conocer a mis suegros.  
-Pero no tienes…  
-Sí, tengo billete, estaba dispuesto a entrar en ese avión si era necesario solo para encontrarte.  
-Eres tan mono…-dijo ella medio burlona.  
-Creo que deberíamos anunciarlo.  
-¿Cómo?  
-Tengo una idea…

Los teléfonos de Lincol, Octavia,Raven y Wick sonaron a la vez. Las dos parejas cogieron sus respectivos móviles y miraron que les estaba notificando facebook.

Una foto.

Clarke estaba subida a caballito encima de Bellamy, al que rodeaba el cuello con un brazo mientras lanzaba un beso con la otra mano, por su parte en los ojos de Bellamy asomaba la burla y sacaba la lengua.

“ESTAMOS JUNTOS” decía la descripción. Abajo dos comentarios

Bellamy: Me voy con mi novia Al Caribe.  
Clarke: ¡Mi novio va a conocer a mis padres!

Octavia soltó un grito de júbilo, al que le siguieron las exclamaciones de Raven mientras que Lincoln y Wick no paraban de bromear.

¡Al fin!


	16. Endgame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todo empieza cuando Bellamy pronuncia la palabra "Jonty"... ¿Bellarke? ¿Linctavia? ¿Ravick? ¿Endgame?

Un día de campo con Raven,Wick,Octavia y Lincoln. Todo muy parejil. Monty y Jasper se habían reído y descartado la idea de ir solo con parejas, aunque al final habían cedido.

-Vosotros podríais ser una-dijo Bellamy, burlon-Jonty.  
-Cállate, Bellarke-replicó Monty.  
-Clarke y yo no somos siameses-protestó Bellamy.  
-No os separáis ni con agua hirviendo-intervino Raven riéndose.  
-Bellarke entonces-asintió Jasper.  
-Ballarke para siempre-bromeó Wick  
-Idiotas forever-concluyó Bellamy mirándolos a todos.

Clarke se acercaba a ellos juntos a Octavia, tenía las mejillas sonrosadas por el sol y el aire libre parecía sentarla bien.

-¿Qué nos hemos perdido?-preguntó.  
-El Bellarke.  
-¿El qué?-preguntó sin entender.  
-Nada, dejalos-vamos a pasear, dijo agarrándola de la mano-podeís ir montando las tiendas en nuestra ausencia, Jon-ty-recalcó Bell.  
-¿Jonty? ¿Bellarke?  
-Jasper y Monty…y Bellamy y Clarke-explicó   
-¿De dónde ha salido eso?  
-Los tontos de tus amigos.  
-También son tuyos.

El chico bufó y se adentró en el bosque, sin soltar a su novia.

-Dicen que no nos despegamos ni con agua hirviendo.  
-Raven tampoco se separa de Wick, y no hablemos de Octavia y Lincoln…  
-Tienes razón-concedió.  
-Siempre la tengo-dijo ella victoriosa.  
-No seas pretenciosa.  
-Para una vez que me das la razón, no voy a dejar pasar la ocasión de serlo.  
-Nunca dejas de pasar la ocasión de serlo.  
-¿Ah si?  
-Si.  
-¿Y por qué estás aqui conmigo?-preguntó Clarke.

Bellamy frenó en seco, habían llegado a un claro en el que un rio cristalino aumentaba la belleza del paisaje.

-Supongo que me gustan las rubias pretenciosas-Bell se encogió de hombros y empujó a Clarke al agua que salió dando manotazos al aire y fulminándole con la mirada-y mojadas-terminó divertido.  
-¿Mojada en todos los sentidos?-lanzó ella sin pelos en la lengua.  
-¡Pervertida! Una princesa no debería hacer tales comentarios-río.  
-¡Soy una princesa moderna!-Clarke se puso de pie y antes de que Bellamy se diera cuenta, tiró de su brazo, arrastrándole al agua también.  
-¡Eso ha sido jugar sucio!-protestó.  
-Aprendí del mejor-Clarke sonrió y pestañeó con inocencia.  
-Ven aquí, pequeña bruja.  
-Pensé que era una princesa-dijo Clarke empezando a nadar mientras él la seguía dando brazadas más grandes hasta que consiguió atraparla y estrecharla entre sus brazos.  
-Bruja, princesa…y mi prisionera-Bellamy habló con voz suave pero ronca.  
-¿Y qué vas a hacer conmigo?-ronroneó.  
-Lo que quiera…

Bellamy la besó y su último pensamiento es que sabía a felicidad.

Era casi de noche cuando volieron con los otros.

-¿Haciendo bebés bellarke?-bromeó Wick  
-No más bebés que vosotros, Ravick, haceís-contestó Clarke con ironia.  
-¡ey!-protestó Raven-¡Yo soy un ente independiente!  
-Lo que tú digas, Ravick-Bellamy pasó la mano por la cintura de Clarke y sonrió.  
-Siempre supe que erais perfectos-Octavia miraba junto a Lincoln.  
-¿Más perfectos que Linctavia?-enarcó una ceja-¿Tú qué crees Clarke?  
-Creo, señor Blake…que Bellarke es vida, es amor y es real.  
-¡Y endgame!-rieron sus amigos.  
-Eso también-añadió Clarke con una sonrisa mientras agarraba el cabello de su novio para besarle de nuevo.


	17. Pesadillas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> …Fallen angel, close your eyes  
> I won’t let you fall tonight  
> I was right beside you  
> When you went to hell and back again …

Bellamy llevaba varias noches teniendo pesadillas. Algunos días atrás habían recibido una alerta de un incendio en una calle próxima, fue uno de los peores a los que se había enfrentado en toda su vida.

Fue una suerte que pudieran evacuar a todas las personas y salir ellos mismos con vida del edificio…

Excepto por aquella pequeña niña de solo seis años.  
Bellamy la había cogido en brazos y cargado con ella hasta el exterior, podía ver su carita sucia con unos ojos azules que le miraban como si fuera un ángel.  
Vio como Amanda-asi se llamaba-agonizaba hasta que su vida expiró entre sus brazos.  
Cada noche, desde entonces, revivía el momento una y otra vez…

La muerte no era algo fácil de superar.

Amanda tenía toda una vida por delante, con unos padres y un hermano mayor que la querían.

En sus pesadillas a veces su rostro cambiaba y se convertía en el de Octavia, otras veces era el de Clarke.  
Y entonces despertaba con un sudor frío y un grito.

-Bell-la voz de Clarke era suave, reconfortante-es un mal sueño. Estás aquí, conmigo.  
-Clarke, Clarke ¿Estás bien?-preguntó desorientado, recordando aún el sueño.  
-Estoy bien-dijo intentando tranquilizarle-estoy contigo.  
-No te mueras-su tono era casi una súplica.   
-No voy a morirme-Clarke le acurrucó entre sus brazos, apartándole los mechones rebeldes del pelo y acariciándole.  
-Prométemelo, no puedes morirte antes que yo, no podría soportarlo.  
-Bellamy, estoy aquí y te quiero ¿De acuerdo?  
-Prometemelo-insistió.

Clarke sabía que solo una respuesta afirmativa iba a calmarle

-Te lo prometo.

El chico asintió con la cabeza y suspiró, se acurrucó más contra ella que le abrazaba con fuerza mientras empezó a cantar:

“…Fallen angel, close your eyes  
I won’t let you fall tonight  
I was right beside you  
When you went to hell and back again …”

Con el sonido melodioso de su voz pudo volver a dormir.

No eran más de las 7 de la mañana cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo. Sorprendentemente no se sentía cansado y estaba tranquilo. Su cuerpo estaba entrelazado con el de su novia que dormía como si estuviera custodiando su regalo más preciado.

Bellamy la observó, tenía el pelo rubio revuelto, las mejillas algo sonrojadas y sus pestañas conservaban aún algo de rímel del día anterior, a pesar de todo, la visión era gloriosa porque Clarke era simplemente hermosa.  
Pasó más de una hora asi, sin moverse, solo mirando.  
Hasta que ella abrió los ojos y sonrió para después ofrecerle los labios y compartir un beso.

-Buenos días princesa.  
-Buenos días-respondió ella.  
-Clarke siento…  
-Shhhh-le mandó callar-no tienes que sentir nada.  
-Pero…  
-Estoy aquí para ti, igual que tú para mí ¿De acuerdo?  
-De acuerdo.

Ella se incorporó y le acarició el pelo.

-No tenemos trabajos fáciles, Bell. Tú mismo me lo dijiste el primer día que nos conocimos, pero al final del día, salvas vidas y debes recordarlo.  
-Lo haré-se incorporó-iré a prepararnos el desayuno.

Ella se estiró y ronroneó.

-Pancakes con nata, por favor.  
-Lo que sea-respondió con un beso antes de salir de la habitación.

Mientras Bellamy cocinaba y mascaba las palabras de Clarke, sabiendo que ella tenía razón…había algo que no se podía quitar de la cabeza y que no olvidaría: La promesa de que no moriría primero.

Fue un grito el que le distrajo de sus pensamientos.

-¡El agua está jodidamente fría!-maldijo Clarke que se había metido la ducha.

Por primera vez, Bellamy rió y encendió el calentador, revisó que toda la comida estuviera en orden, después fue al baño y quitándose la ropa se metió con ella.

-Pues supongo…que habrá que calentarse-dijo con voz traviesa.

En los abrazos-y muslos…- de Clarke Griffin encontró la luz que necesitaba para alejar pensamientos sombríos.


	18. Noche de travesuras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿A quién le apetece una noche de travesuras? ¿Y una pelea de bar?

-¿Preparada para una noche de travesuras, Clarke?-Dijo Bellamy con una sonrisa.  
-¿Te parece qué no?-Clarke se lució delante de él vestida con un top ajustado, jeans rotos y tacones. Se había recogido el pelo en una trenza y el maquillaje resaltaba con el color de sus ojos azules.  
-Quizás deberíamos quedarnos aquí a hacer travesuras…-murmuró él.  
-Ni hablar, hoy es noche de fiesta.  
-¿No es noche de sexo?  
-Cuando volvamos, si te portas bien-contestó con picardía.  
-Sí, señora.  
-¿Nos vamos?  
-Nos vamos.

El Coco-Loco estaba lleno de gente, Bellamy se ofreció a ir a por bebidas mientras Clarke le esperaba en la pista de baile. Se puso a bailar al ritmo de la música y pronto sintió como alguien pasaba sus brazos por los hombros y se pegaba a ella, su aliento, y su aroma le delataron. A parte de las dos copas que llevaba en las manos.

-Un Daikiry para la princesa.  
-Y supongo que whiskey para ti.  
-Supones bien.

Clarke rió y bebió un buen trago mientras seguía bailando, Bellamy compró unas gafas y unos sombreros que ambos se pusieron, el momento quedo inmortalizado cuando sacó su móvil, estiró el brazo y apretó el botón de la cámara.

Salían riendo, los dos con la lengua fuera pero muy próximas, con las copas en la mano y Bell agarrándola de la cintura.

-Octavia querrá detalles si subes esa foto a Facebook-dijo Clarke.  
-Todos nuestros amigos quedaran locos si ven esto, lo que lo hace más divertido.  
-¿Y qué hay de tus bomberos?  
-Soy un teniente en su día libre, nada más.

Subió la foto. Su álbum en Facebook aumentaba cada vez más y ninguna de ellas pasaba desapercibida.  
Bellamy Blake y Clarke Griffin eran un furor.

Fue mucho rato después cuando Clarke hojeó los alrededores y vio una mesa libre.

-Me gustaría sentarme.  
-¿Ye te has cansado?  
-¡Prueba a llevar estos tacones!  
-Eso es penitencia de las mujeres.

Clarke le pegó una colleja y él la escoltó hasta la mesa, después volvió a por más bebidas. Resopló cuando vio la cola.

Mientras la chica se acomodó en su sitio, cuando alguien que no era su novio se sentó junto a ella.

-Está ocupado-dijo secamente.  
-No veo a nadie, rubita.  
-Eso es porque está en la cola.  
-Lo que tú digas, pero a mí me parece que estás sola.  
-¿Ahora me vas a decir “qué hace una chica como tú en un sitio como este?”-dijo con sarcasmo.  
-No era eso lo que iba a preguntarte, pero puedes contármelo si quieres.  
-Lo que quiero es que te marches-intentó zanjar aquello.  
-Vamos, no te hagas la dura…

El chico intentó acercarse a ella con manos de pulpo, Clarke entró en furia y le pegó un pisotón con sus maravillosos zapatos de tacones de aguja.

-¡Cerdo!-gritó-¡No me toques!  
-Creo que nadie te ha dado nunca tu merecido, rubita-fue ahí cuando notó como la cruzaban la cara y la empezaba arder de dolor…después solo vio como un destello se abalanzaba hacía aquel baboso que cayó al suelo, con el otro encima pegándole puñetazos.  
-¡Bellamy!-gritó Clarke.  
-¡Yo te voy a dar tu merecido cabrón! ¿¡Cómo te atreves cobarde!?  
-¡Bell!-intentó agarrarle, sin éxito.

El otro estaba noqueado pero se revolvió y también golpeó a su oponente.

-¡Tu novia es una zorra!

Eso solo hizo que la ira de Bellamy Blake se acrecentara, intensificando los golpes mientras ambos se revolcaban por el suelo.

Solo la policía fue capaz de separarlos, y aún así tuvieron que agarrar entre varios a Bellamy que no paraba de forcejear.

-Blake, no te resistas.  
-¡Miller no te atrevas a decirme que tengo que hacer!-gritó con furia.  
-Miller, por favor ¿No iréis a detenerle? Solo me estaba defendiendo.  
-¡Me ha agredido!-protestó el otro.  
-¡Cállate bastardo o presentaré cargos por acoso! ¿Me has oído?-Clarke le miró con furia y luego volvió a mirar a Miller.  
-Llevaros a ese de ahí-dijo-soltad a Blake.

Clarke suspiró, aliviada.

-Gracias-dijo.  
-No hay de qué. Sabes que somos amigos, es un buen teniente de bomberos y nos ha ayudado en muchos casos de incendios provocados.

Poco rato después y tras una breve charla con su amigo se habían marchado, la vena medica de Clarke había hecho su aparición y había sacado ese enorme y gigantesco botiquín.

-Estoy bien…-intentó zafarse.  
-Voy a curarte esas heridas y mientras te vas a poner el hielo en este lado de la cara. No quiero ninguna queja.

Él cogió el hielo.

-¿Tratas así a todos tus pacientes?  
-Solo a los adultos que se comportan como niños-siseó.  
-He tenido heridas peores.

Ella no dijo nada y los dos guardaron silencio hasta que Clarke decidió que las curas habían terminado.

-Ahora a dormir.  
-¿Qué? ¡Ni hablar!  
-¿Y qué es lo qué quieres hacer?

Bellamy arqueó una ceja.

-¿En serio? ¿Te acabas de dar una paliza y estás pensando en sexo?  
-Acabo de dar una paliza, el capullo ha quedado peor que yo.  
-Eso no lo dudo…  
-Vi como le pegaste-hizo una mueca divertida.  
-Una dama tiene que salvaguardar su honor…  
-Tu honor está a salvo conmigo.  
-¿Lo está?-preguntó con ironia.

Bell la atrajo hacía la cama, y aunque tenía un corte en los labios la besó.

-Lo está. Yo soy el último hombre de tu vida, Clarke.  
-Siempre que yo sea la última mujer de la tuya.  
-¿Lo dudas?  
-No.  
La chica no habló más, al fin y al cabo, esa era una noche de travesuras…


	19. Bellamy vs Clarke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Taylor Swift? ¿Imagine Dragons? ¿Insurgente? ¿Fast and Furious 7?

-Clarke, vamos a llegar tarde-gritó Bellamy desde el salón.  
-Estoy en un minuto-respondió.  
-¡Solo vamos al cine!  
-¿Prefieres que vaya hecha un trapo?  
-Prefiero no llegar tarde.

Como era habitual, Clarke no le hizo ni caso y se tomó su tiempo. En cierta manera, la divertía hacer esperar a Bellamy.

-Ya estoy-dijo cogiendo su bolso.  
-Por fin…  
-Para presumir hay que sufrir.  
-No presumas tanto-replicó.  
-¿Y cómo vas a presumir tú si no?  
-Con mi cara y cuerpo perfectos.  
-Que humilde…  
-Como tú.

Bellamy resopló y cogió las llaves del coche, ambos fueron hasta el garaje e iniciaron el viaje hasta el cine.  
Apretó el botón de la radio y “radioctive” de Imagine Dragons empezó a sonar:

“I’m waking up to ash and dust  
I wipe my brow and sweat my rust  
I’m breathing in the chemicals 

I’m breaking in and shaping up  
Then checking out on the prison bus  
This is it the apocalypse 

ohohoh “

Clarke lo apagó.

-¡Ey!-protestó-Vuelve a ponerla.  
-La has escuchado como 50 veces hoy-dijo ella.  
-Pues quiero escucharla 51 veces hoy-respondió mordaz.

Sin embargo otra música muy diferente le llegó a sus oídos…

“Your kiss, my cheek  
I watched you leave  
Your smile, my ghost  
I fell to my knees  
When you're young  
You just run  
But you come back  
To what you need  
This love is good, this love is bad  
This love is alive back from the dead, oh  
These hands had to let it go free  
And this love came back to me, oh”  
-¿”This love” de Taylor Swift? ¡Ni hablar!  
-Es una canción preciosa.  
-Llevas escuchándola toda la semana-protestó y sin más la quitó y volvió a poner radioactive.  
-¡Bell!  
-Yo conduzco, yo elijo-y con eso zanjó la discusión.

Ambos deberían haber sabido que se venía otra discusión en cuanto miraron las pantallas de las sesiones con las películas.

-Fast and furious 7  
-Insurgente

Los dos hablaron a la vez y se miraron, echando chispas.

-¡No voy a ver Insurgente!  
-Ni yo esa otra ¡Puedes venir con Wick!  
-¡Tú puedes venir con Octavia!  
-Pero he venido contigo.  
-¿No tienes bastante con obligarme a ver Los Juegos del Hambre?  
-¿Quién me obliga a ver Juego de Tronos a pesar de la muerte de Rob?-Lloriqueó.  
-Eso es diferente.  
-No lo es.  
-¡Clarke! Si ya sabemos que en el tercer libro ellos…  
-Shhh ¡spoilers! No todo el mundo ha leído los libros.  
-Yo no los he leído y lo sé-resopló.  
-Los lees a escondidas, igual que Los Juegos del Hambre-dijo burlona.  
-Eso es mentira-dijo indignado.  
-Atom me contó que los tienes en tu taquilla-rió Clarke.  
-¿Qué Atom hizo qué?-entrecerró los ojos, enfadado.  
-No le culpes, se le escapó.  
-Vamos a ver Fast and Furious 7  
-Definitivamente no.

Siguieron discutiendo durante toda la cola y cuando Bellamy se dio cuenta, ella había pedido dos entradas para Insurgente.

-Tú elegiste la música, yo la película-concluyó.  
-Perfecto-murmuró malhumorado.

Sin embargo, no le duró mucho, cuando se sentaron en sus butacas y las luces se apagaron Bellamy sabía exactamente qué hacer.  
Clarke iba a pasar un infierno y cuando acabara Insurgente iba a suplicarle ir al baño…juntos.

Se dispuso a hacer que perdiera la cordura y le pidiera hacer el amor allí mismo.  
Con una sonrisa maquiavélica la rodeó los hombros con los brazos y la dio un leve beso en el cuello.

El show había empezado


	20. El Caribe (parte 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Retrocedamos un poco...¿Qué pasó en El Caribe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He recibido peticiones preguntándome qué pasó en ese viaje en el qué Bellamy conoció a los padres de Clarke...so here we go. Parte 1!

Cuando el avión aterrizó los Griffin junto a Thelonious y Wells Jaha los estaban esperando. Bueno, en realidad, solo esperaban a Clarke, de ahí su cara de sorpresa cuando la vieron llegar acompañada de Bellamy.

Después de los abrazos correspondientes, Clarke le presentó formalmente.

-Bellamy Blake, mi…  
-Novio-terminó él estrechando la mano de Jack.  
-¡Clarke! ¿Por qué no dijiste que tenías novio?-increpó su madre.  
-Mamá no es el momento…  
-¿Y tu equipaje?-preguntó Wells.  
-Decidimos que viniera en el último momento y no dio tiempo a que hiciera el equipaje-respondió rápidamente Clarke.  
-Supongo que tendré que ir a hacer unas compras-rió Bellamy quitándole hierro al asunto.

Al llegar al hotel cambiaron la habitación individual por una suite doble en el ático, Bellamy quiso protestar pero cambió de idea al ver la mirada de Clarke.

-Yo no puedo pagar esto-dijo cuando subieron.  
-Mis padres pagan.  
-Es aprovecharse-arguyó.  
-Hemos venido a su cumpleaños, ya han ordenado que todos los gastos se carguen a cuenta suya.  
-Pero…  
-Bell. Los Griffin están acostumbrados a esto-dijo señalando la suite con salón, barra de bar, decoración de lujo, habitación con baño, terraza con vistas al mar y todo clase de comodidades-Tendrás que acostumbrarte.  
-Siempre supe que eras una princesa-se burló.  
-Necesitas un smokin-dijo ignorando su comentario.  
-¿Qué? ¿Para qué?  
-Porque habrá una cena de gala la noche del cumpleaños de mi padre-explicó.

Bellamy agachó la cabeza. No solo iba a tener que pasarse lo que quedaba de día de compras, también tendría que vestirse como un pingüino. 

***

Antes de bajar a cenar al restaurante de la playa, Bell decidió darse una ducha mientras su flamente novia se retocaba el maquillaje y se mandaba fotos con Octavia sobre peinados enrevesados que podría hacerse. Alguien tocó a la puerta y Clarke sonrió a Wells.

-Pasa-dijo haciéndose a un lado.  
-No hemos tenido mucho tiempo para hablar desde que has llegado-en su voz había un rastro de decepción, con Bellamy pasar tiempo a solas con ella sería casi imposible.  
-Teníamos que arreglar el problema de la ropa-se disculpó.  
-No sabía que estabas saliendo con tu compañero de piso.  
-Nadie lo sabía. Ni siquiera nosotros.  
-¿Cómo?-Aquello pareció confundirle.  
-Nada, olvídalo-sonrió-Ahora lo sabeís.  
-¿Le quieres o…solo es para pasar el rato?

La pregunta indignó a Clarke, aunque una voz masculina se hizo oir antes que la de ella.

-¿Te parece qué habría venido hasta aquí si fuera solo para “pasar el rato”?-inquirió cortante.

Bellamy había salido de la ducha, tan solo cubierto la parte inferior por una toalla con el pelo rebelde rizado y la tensión es sus músculos.

-No yo solo…-Wells enrojeció-No deberías salir así delante de una dama.

El otro se echó a reir.

-Ella lo ha visto todo de mi, Jaha. Conoce cada centímetro de mi ¿Quieres detalles de nuestra vida sexual también?  
-¡Bellamy!-le regañó  
-Clarke ¿Puedes responder a la pregunta de tu amigo para que así pueda marcharse?

La chica suspiró. Estaba irritada, pero entendía el enfado de su novio.

-Vamos en serio-se limitó a decir.

Hubo un choque de miradas entre ambos y Wells perdió también esa batalla.

-Iré bajando, nos vemos en la cena-abrió la puerta y se marchó.

Clarke vio la cara de satisfacción de Bell y no quiso quitarle su triunfo, Wells era su amigo y sabía que tenía sentimientos por ella pero se había pasado de la raya.

-Date prisa ¡Vistete!  
-Creía que me preferías sin ropa-sonrió.  
-Más tarde-respondió con sonrisa traviesa.

Como era de esperar la cena estuvo llena de preguntas : ¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis juntos? ¿A qué te dedicas? ¿De dónde eres? ¿Y tu familia? ¿Cómo empezasteis a salir? 

Bellamy respondió a todas y cada una de ellas y aunque se mostró educado y encantador, quedó claro que no congeniaba con los Jaha que le veían como un intruso de categoría inferior, Clarke dedujo que por eso se retiraron nada más terminar los postres.

Abby insistió en que la acompañara a por unas bebidas y Bell se vio a solas con Jake, lo que pareció una situación incomoda aunque estaba decidido a mantener la compostura.

-Tienes que saber, hijo, que los Griffin somos tradicionales. No puedes vivir con mi hija en pecado haciendo Dios sabe qué, tienes que pedirla matrimonio pero antes de eso necesitas mi bendición.

La cara de Bellamy era un retrato entre el horror y la sorpresa. No sabía qué decir aunque estaba a punto de hablar cuando Jake se echó a reir.

-Solo bromeaba. Mi hija es feliz, eso puedo verlo y es todo lo que quiero para ella.  
-Yo también Señor Griffin.  
-Ahora si me gustaría que me respondieras a una pregunta ¿La quieres?

Si quería sinceridad, la tendría.

-Mi madre solía decir que si quieres que una chica se enamore de ti, tienes que hacerla reír. No busqué el amor de su hija, Señor Griffin, simplemente pasó, pero lo cierto es que cada vez que ella sonreía, la hacía reír o reíamos juntos él que se iba enamorando era yo.

Jake parecía complacido con la respuesta.

-¿No discutís?  
-Mucho-respondió-ha criado a una princesa testaruda.  
-Cuando estás enamorado, hasta las pequeñas disputas se disfrutan. 

Bellamy asintió y estrechó con fuerza la mano que le tendía el hombre, fruto de su aprobación.

-Cuídala. Y cuídate tú también. Debes ser el teniente de bomberos más joven de la historia de Nueva York si la memoria no me falla. Eso es admirable.  
-Gracias, Señor.  
-Llámame Jake.

En ese momento madre e hija volvieron con bebidas para todos y una banda en la playa comenzó a tocar.

-¿Te gustaría bailar, Clarke?-preguntó Bellamy poniéndose de pie.  
-¡Me encantaría!

Ambos rieron, se quitaron los zapatos y de la mano se dirigieron hasta allí.

-¿Qué impresión te ha dado?-preguntó Abby mirando como la joven pareja se divertía.  
-Nuestra hija está en buenas manos.

Abby miró a su marido y sonrió.


	21. El Caribe (parte 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Risas, el paraiso...y una visita sorpresa que no resultará agradable.

A nadie le pasó inadvertido las sonrisas que Bellamy y Clarke tenían pintadas todo el día en la cara, como Shakespeare diría “el amor, como ciego que es, impide a los amantes ver las divertidas locuras que comenten” pero el resto si lo veía.

Veían como Bellamy cogía a Clarke a caballito solo para echar una carrera y acabar juntos en el agua, veían a Clarke besuqueando a su novio con pintalabios rojo para dejarle las marcas a posta, veían como discutían acerca de cualquier tontería para acabar reconciliándose o riéndose a carcajadas después.  
-Ese chico tiene una enfermedad mental grave-dijo Jaha al ver como Bellamy, después de dar crema a Clarke en la espalda, la daba una palmada en el trasero.  
-Esa “enfermedad mental grave” se llamo amo-cortó Jake.

Fue una agradable sorpresa que Bellamy y Jake Griffin congeniaran tan bien, sabía que para Bellamy las visitas a la familia de Lincoln no le eran fáciles pero parecía sentirse a gusto en compañía de su padre. Jake le preguntaba cosas acerca de su trabajo y contaba al chico sus descubrimientos como ingeniero, hablaban sobre deportes, como Bell había criado a Octavia e incluso jugaban al ajedrez. Las partidas eran tan reñidas que el joven bombero acabó por ganarse la admiración del ingeniero.

-¿Cuándo te vas a casar con este chico, Clarke?-preguntó  
-¡Papá!-protestó.  
-Sabes que siempre he querido nietos.

Ella enrojeció y pareció quedarse sin palabras.

-Todo a su tiempo, Jake-dijo finalmente Bellamy levantándose.  
-¿Estás listo?-preguntó ella aliviada.  
-Nací listo, princesa.  
-Arrogante-dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.  
-Mandona-replicó.  
-¡No te he mandado nada!  
-¿Y qué? Lo eres-la miró, tan tranquilo.  
-¿Y tú no?  
-Creía que si, hasta que te conocí a ti.  
-¿Algo más?-inquirió echando chispas.  
-Sí, controladora.  
-Mandona y controladora ¿eso piensas de mi?-él asintió con la cabeza-bien, pues mejor que lleguemos a tiempo porque tu mandona y controladora novia quiere bucear con los delfines-concluyó, casi tirándole la bolsa de la playa y las toallas.

Bellamy la sacó la lengua y ambos se giraron para despedirse de Jake Griffin que reía en voz bajita.

Los ojos de Clarke se iluminaron en cuanto vieron a los delfines, escuchó impaciente las instrucciones del monitor y cuando acabó se apresuró a meterse al agua, tirando de Bellamy.

-Son animales salvajes-la recordó-tienes que tener cuidado.  
-Ten cuidado tú, no vayan a morderte.  
-Mi cuerpo está hecho solo para tus dientes, princesa.

Clarke puso los ojos en blanco pero no pudo evitar reir.  
Fue una tarde maravillosa la que pasaron nadando en agua cristalina, viendo peces, corales y buceando con los delfines a su alrededor.

Más tarde, cuando ambos se disponían a reunirse con el resto en la terraza de la azotea del hotel para la cena, Bellamy recibió un mensaje de Octavia.

-“Yo me tengo que conformar con el zoo y tú entre delfines. Te odio”

Se echó a reir, sabía que su hermana solo bromeaba y estaba feliz por ellos.

Aquella noche una invitada se unió a ellos, una chica rubia, de ojos verdes, de la misma edad de Clarke y elegantemente vestida estaba junto a Wells.

-¡Clarke!-dijo nada más verla-¡Me alegro tanto de verte!

Ambas se abrazaron un momento.

-Tú debes ser el famoso Bellamy Blake-dijo dirigiéndose a él.  
-Sí, el mismo.  
-Mi nombre es Glass, fui al colegio con tu chica y Wells.  
-Encantado-respondió-¿Nos sentamos?-dijo ofreciéndola una silla a su novia.

Fue una cena rápida, aunque Wells, Bellamy,Glass y Clarke decidieron bajar al bar a tomar algo antes de ir a dormir.

-Voy a ser sincera-dijo Glass después de un rato y varias copas-siempre pensé que acabarías con Wells.

Aquello no sentó bien a la pareja.

-Él y yo solo somos amigos. Siempre fuimos solo eso.  
-Pero… ¿No crees que él sería más conveniente?

Bellamy permaneció impasible pero apretando los puños por debajo de la mesa. El otro chico ni siquiera intentó hablar, parecía estar de acuerdo con Glass.

-No sé a qué te refieres-replicó empezando a enfadarse.  
-Ya sabes lo que dicen, Clarke “puede que el amor no tenga un precio, pero sus complementos si”  
-¡No soy como tú!-gritó llena de rabia-¿Crees qué no me acuerdo como rompiste el corazón de Luke? Tengo todo lo que necesito, no pasaré el resto de mi vida vacía por dentro intentando de llenarla de cosas materiales.  
-Sabes que tengo razón, él no puede darte a lo que tú estás acostumbrada.

Su paciencia había llegado y pasado el limite, si no hubiera sido por Bellamy que la sostuvo, la habría cruzado la cara allí mismo.

-Glass-Wells intervino por primera vez-quizás tengas razón, pero ella ha elegido. Tendrá que vivir con las consecuencias de su elección.

Clarke miró a Wells con furia y sintió el fino cuchillo de la traición.

-Tú ya no eres más mi amigo-dijo en un tono que podría helar el infierno.  
-Me pregunto que habríais hecho si en la vida no os hubiera tocado el lado de los privilegiados, el de los niños mimados que lo tienen todo y no pueden ver más haya de su propio ombligo-habló Bell con tono firme-yo estoy muy orgulloso de mi procedencia y al contrario que vosotros gozo de reputación y respeto porque me la he ganado con trabajo y esfuerzo. Cosa que ni sabéis que existe. Que disfrutéis de los placeres de vuestra lujosa vida.

Saco de allí a Clarke que se había quedado rigida como una estaca y una vez en la habitación se echó en sus brazos, llorando.

-Lo siento tanto Bellamy, lo siento mucho.  
-Ey, tú no has hecho nada. Todo lo contrario.  
-No viniste aquí para que te juzguen, Bell y ellos…ellos… ¡Por favor no pienses que yo soy así!  
-Clarke-la sostuvo entre sus brazos, agarrándola con fuerza-te conozco, sé cómo eres. No te importa mancharte las manos para salvar vidas ni irte a La India para hacer un mundo mejor. Estás siempre para tus amigos, para Octavia. Sé que no eres como ellos.  
-¿De verdad?  
-De verdad.

Él la besó y ella le correspondió, sus labios se unieron en un sabor dulce bañado de lágrimas saladas.

-Te quiero-le dijo.  
-Yo también.

Bellamy la cogió en brazos, sorprendiendo a Clarke que no pudo reprimir una carcajada, después la tumbó sobre la cama y ambos se fundieron en una noche que ninguno quería que acabara.


	22. El Caribe (parte 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penúltima viñeta de Bellamy y Clarke en el Caribe ¿Cómo actuaran con Glass y Well?

Glass decidió quedarse para la cena del cumpleaños de Jake Griffin, lo que a Clarke le pareció una vergüenza y una desfachatez por su parte después de lo que había pasado. La pareja no comentó nada a los Griffin para no arruinar el humor del matrimonio pero era muy evidente la brecha entre los jóvenes que apenas se dirigían la palabra.

Bellamy demostró tener una lengua de plata a la vez que ingeniosa y Clarke se mostraba fría como un tempano, pero educada hasta el extremo e indiferente hasta la desesperación, fue esa su manera de mostrar su antipatía por los otros dos sin mencionar el incidente de la otra noche.

Wells aprovechó un solo momento para arrinconar a Clarke para hablar con ella.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo-dijo cortante.  
-Somos amigos desde que eramos niños-la recordó.  
-Ya no más. Tú mismo dejaste claro que no pertenecemos al mismo mundo.  
-¡Claro que lo hacemos! Clarke, eres una Griffin. La chica de las mejores notas, con clase, elegante, acostumbrada a otro tipo de vida que…  
-¡Tú no sabes como es mi vida!-gritó enfadada-¿Tu quién te crees qué eres? ¿Obama? Llevas toda tu vida escondido debajo de tu padre, no has hecho nada por ti mismo ¿Me oyes? Nada.  
-¿Vas a conformarte con Blake? Rudo, vulgar, alguien que no te puede garantizar una vida cómoda.  
-Bellamy es la mejor persona que he conocido ¡Arriesga su vida todos los días para salvar la de otros! Sus hombres le quieren y le admiran. Sabe lo que es el trabajo duro, es leal y valiente. Tengo la certeza de que algún día será el mejor padre del mundo y además me conoce. Elegirte a ti, con tus coches, tus casas y tu ropa de lujo si sería conformarme.

Clarke le miró echando chispas por los ojos, desafiándole a decir algo, sin embargo, guardó silencio.

-Deberías ir pensando en chicas del estilo de Glass-apuntilló ella antes de girar sobre sus talones y andar en dirección contraria.

En el bar del resort, Bellamy estaba siendo interrogado, pero por Jake y Abby.

-Sabemos que ha pasado algo-dijo Abby.  
-Creo que su hija debería…  
-De ningún modo dirá nada que crea que va a arruinarme el cumpleaños.  
-¿Y quiere qué lo diga yo?-Bell enarcó una ceja.  
-Mi hija, mi esposa y mi futuro yerno están aquí, no podrán estropearlo.

Suspiró, entre la espada y la pared…

-Digamos que Jaha y Glass no están de acuerdo con nuestra relación-dijo escuetamente.  
-¿Y eso por qué?  
-Creen que no puedo darle a su hija lo que merece…  
-¡Que se vayan al diablo!-exclamó Jake.  
-Siempre fueron unos elitistas-intervino tajante Abby-Espero que no les hayas hecho caso.  
-No, a Clarke la afectó más…

Les contó brevemente y con un resumen del resumen lo sucedido. El matrimonio se mostró unánime.

-Tenéis nuestro apoyo.

Bellamy sonrió.

Pasaron la tarde en la playa, bañándose, tomando el sol y relajándose, olvidándose del mundo. Cuando empezó a atardecer decidieron marcharse, tenían que prepararse para cenar y brindar a las 12 en punto.

La mala suerte hizo que se encontraron con Wells y Glass en el ascensor.  
Bellamy decidió convertirla en buena suerte…dejó caer las bolsas y agarró a Clarke, alzándola y empotrándola contra la pared, besándola con avidez.

-Siento mi vulgaridad, pricesa, pero después del sexo en la playa…-mintió con picardia.  
-Me gusta tu vulgaridad, yo tampoco he tenido suficiente-le siguió la corriente ella, pegándose a su cuerpo y empezando a emitir pequeños gemidos mientras Bell la besaba y mordisqueaba el cuello…

Los otros dos estaban helados y miraban con horror.

-Clarke, quiero estar dentro de ti.  
-Yo quiero que estés dentro de mi…  
-¿Aquí?  
-¿Por qué no?-sonrió divertida escondiendo la cara en su pecha.  
-Porque…mierda, acabamos de llegar a nuestra planta-respondió soltándola con cuidado.  
-Seguiremos en nuestra habitación.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ambos miraron a Jaha y Glass con indiferencia.

-¿Estabais aquí? No sabía que teníamos público, cariño…-dijo Bellamy.  
-Vaya, cuanto siento que hayáis tenido que verlo. No es apto para mojigatos…

Salieron de la mano, con Wells apretando los puños y la chica totalmente escandalizada.

Las risas de Bellamy y Clarke se escucharon por toda la suite.


	23. El Caribe (parte 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de 5 días ajetreados...Home sweet home!

Allí estaba Bellamy, vestido como un pingüino agarrado a la mano de Clarke mientras terminaban los postres y esperaban a que dieran las 12 para brindar por Jake Griffin.

La pareja era toda sonrisas, después de la escena en el ascensor su humor había subido como la espuma y habían mantenido una conversación animada durante toda la cena. Wells y Glass, acostumbrados a interpretar papeles, mantuvieron las formas sin hablar demasiado.

Por la mañana volverían a casa y a la normalidad. Dejaría que Clarke contará todos los detalles a Octavia y Raven, aunque no había pensando que Jasper y Wick le bombardearían a preguntas. Frunció el ceño levemente. Él tampoco iba a librarse de las ansias de cotilleos de sus amigos.

La voz entusiasmada de Clarke le sacó de sus pensamientos, había pegado un brinco y se había lanzado a los brazos de su padre.

-¡Ya son las 12! ¡Felicidades papá!

Todos los presentes felicitaron a Jake y Bellamy le abrazó con afecto. Tal vez su episodio con los otros dos chicos no hubiera sido agradable pero se alegraba de haber conocido a Abby y Jake. Se alegraba de conocer más del mundo de Clarke.

-Aquí llega el champagne-dijo Abby mientras esperaba a que el camarero sirviera las copas.  
-Por papá-exclamó Clarke alzando su copa.  
-Por mi increíble esposo.  
-Por todos vosotros, gracias por estar aquí…y bienvenido a la familia, Bellamy.

El apoyo de los Griffin se hizo claramente público, cosa que agradecieron sinceramente.  
-Hora de los regalos-intervino Glass con una sonrisa falsa.

Dejaron que los Jaha, Wells y Abby dieran los suyos primero, después fue su turno.

Clarke había elegido un reloj clásico pero elegante con una inscripción y la fecha, Bell no pudo comprar algo tan lujoso pero fue evidente la cara de satisfacción al ver el tablero de ajedrez con todas sus piezas talladas cuidadosamente a mano.

-Te concederé la revancha la próxima vez que nos veamos-bromeó Jake.

Bellamy arqueó la ceja

-Me parece que quieres decir que yo te concederé la revancha la próxima vez que nos veamos.

Los cuatro rieron y Jake volvió a abrazar a su hija.

-Ni se te ocurra dejar escapar a ese chico-dijo en su oído, aunque todos lo oyeron.  
-No te preocupes, no tengo ninguna intención de dejar que eso pase.

Se levantaron temprano al día siguiente sin haber dormido demasiado, con las maletas en mano se despidieron del grupo, Abby nunca podía contener las lágrimas al despedirse de su hija.

-Venid a visitarnos pronto, cariño.  
-Los Ángeles tiene un clima estupendo todo el año-añadió Jake-¿Sabías que odia el frío? Me sorprendió tanto cuando dijo que se iba a Nueva York…

Bellamy rió, sabía muy bien lo friolera que era su novia, parecía una cebolla en invierno y siempre tenía la calefacción al máximo.

-Ha sido un placer-se despidió

Clarke abrazó a sus padres y media hora después embarcaban rumbo a casa, no se dieron cuenta del tiempo que pasó porque ambos cayeron dormidos apoyados el uno en el otro.

Cuando llegaron parecían zombies andantes. Solo cuando un viaje terminaba te dabas cuenta de lo exhausto que estabas. Clarke fue directa a la habitación y cogió la sudadera que usaba para estar por casa…esa que le había cogido a Bellamy del departamento de bomberos mucho tiempo antes de empezar a salir juntos.

Se quitó su ropa de viaje y se la puso, sin cubrirse las piernas. Después se abrazó a Bell y aspiró su aroma.

-Hogar, dulce hogar.

Él la estrechó fuerte entre sus brazos y sonrió.


	24. el pasado llama a mi puerta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Echamos le tiempo atrás...¿Quién visitó a Clarke poco después de irse a vivir con Bellamy como pareja?

Clarke no estaba haciendo nada especial cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó, se extrañó un poco, no esperaba visitas a esa hora pero abrió de todas maneras.

-¿Finn?-dijo al verle, mirándole con sorpresa.  
-Hola Clarke-sonrió-Me enteré que te viniste a vivir con tu novio y… ¿puedo pasar?

Ella dudó un momento ¿Cómo se había enterado? No tenía ganas de hablar nada en absoluto con él.  
Pero se hizo a un lado.

-Claro-señaló hacía el salón-Iba a preparar a café…a Bell le gusta negro y no queda.  
-¿No está?-preguntó.  
-No, pero no tardará en llegar.  
-Una casa muy bonita-dijo vagamente.  
-Lo que nos hizo decidirnos fueron los ventanales con las vistas.  
-Siempre te gustaron las cosas hermosas. Incluso las ves cuando otros no lo hacen-Clarke le miró, tenía la ligera impresión de que eso era una indirecta dirigida a su novio. Frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo te está tratando la vida, Finn?-preguntó, haciéndose la tonta.  
-Podría ser peor, al menos me gusta trabajar en el taller.  
-¿Y Fox? Supe que empezasteis algo.  
-Fox… ¿Quieres qué te diga la verdad?  
-Supongo-dijo reticente.  
-Ella no es tú-contestó sin contemplaciones.  
-Esa clase de comentarios me incomodan, Finn, si has venido a eso sabes dónde está la puerta.  
-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde lo que pasó ¿No puedes perdonarme?  
-Rehíce mi vida, seguí adelante. Aunque quisiera ¡ni siquiera tengo tiempo para pensar en ti!  
-Eso no es verdad…  
-Quiero a Bellamy. Es mi complemento, mi mitad, la cara de mi otra moneda ¿entiendes?  
-Estaba loco por verte Clarke, tu cuerpo está grabado en mi mente. Quiero besarte de nuevo. Sé que tu eres mía y aunque le quieras él no te da lo que quieres.

Ella guardó silencio, lo que Finn se tomó como una buena señal y siguió adelante.

-Los dos sabemos que me prefieres…en tu cama está mi nombre, Clarke. Tu cuerpo pide más. Siempre ha pedido más.

Se acercó a ella lentamente…rozando casi sus labios.

-Habrá noches que te despiertes a las 3 de la mañana y te sientas sola porque él está demasiado ocupado a jugar a ser el heróe. Las ganas no se esconden…déjame ser tu amante.

La besó y ella se quedó estática, algo que él no pareció notar o que le dio igual porque pasó su mano por el cuello y la bajo hasta la camiseta, intentando quitársela.  
Una fuerte bofetada resonó por todo el salón.  
-¡Sal de mi casa!-gritó-¿¡Como te atreves!?  
-Solo te doy lo que deseas.  
-¡Lo que tú quieres! Siempre has sido un egoísta ¿De dónde ha sacado tu cabeza todas esas fantasías de que querría un amante?-le golpeó en el pecho-¡Fuera!

Bellamy, que llegaba acompañado de Raven y Wick, no se esperaba encontrar esa escena al llegar a su casa. Clarke, con los ojos desencajados de rabia gritaba a su ex con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Ya me arruinaste la vida una vez! ¿Crees que ibas a venir aquí, decir cuatro tonterías, besarme y convertirte en mi amante? ¿Arruinármela otra vez? ¡Eres más idiota de lo que pensaba! ¡No echaría a perder mi relación con un hombre que me ama y al que amo por ti ni en 100 años!

¿Besar? ¿Había besado a Clarke? Los ojos de Bellamy se inyectaron en sangre, dio una zancada para romperle la cara cuando advirtió que Raven se había adelantado y pegado un puñetazo a Finn en la nariz.  
Hasta ese momento no habían notado que alguien había entrado a casa y Clarke parecía sorprendida.

-¿¡Estás loca?!-gritó el chico.  
-¿Este es tu plan de vida? ¡Engañar a todas las chicas con las que te encuentres!-Ladró Raven.  
-¡Quiero a Clarke!  
-¡Y un cuerno la quieres!-Esta vez se llevo otro puñetazo, pero en el labio y de parte de Bellamy.  
-¡Eres un sinvergüenza! ¡Te aprovechaste de ella! ¡Te aprovechaste de mi! Todavía no sé como tienes la desfachatez de aparecer por nuestra vista.  
-No he venido a veros a vosotros.

Ahora el golpe fue de Wick, directo al pómulo.

-Será mejor que te marches de aquí-dijo Clarke con tono autoritario.

Bellamy y Wick se cruzaron de brazos, desafiándole a contradecirla. Finn agachó la cabeza, derrotado y humillado.  
Sin embargo hizo el amago de abrir la boca para decir una última cosa…

-Vete o esta vez acabarás sin dientes-cortó Clarke anticipándose.

Se fue sin una sola palabra más.

-¿Te ha hecho algo?-preguntó acelerado Bellamy.  
-Me besó-respondió con sinceridad-intentó desnudarme, convencerme de que fuéramos amantes.

Bell salió disparado hacía la puerta, todavía podía coger a aquel malnacido y…pero la férrea mano de Wick se lo impidió justo en el umbral.

-Ya ha tenido suficiente, las chicas le pusieron en su lugar.  
Tenía razón, las dos se le hubieran comido por las patas solas a pesar de los golpes que había recibido a cuenta de ellos.

-Clarke-gritó-¿Palomitas?

Aunque no podía verle, sonrió.

-Con mucha mantequilla.

Al rato los cuatro se pusieron a ver su película de la semana, muy a pesar de los miembros masculinos del grupo aquella tarde tocaba “lo mejor de mí”  
Bellamy se acurrucó justo al lado de Clarke y ella automáticamente empezó a acariciarle el pelo, siguiendo la línea de sus rizos.

-Te quiero. Eres el único. Lo sabes ¿verdad?  
-Lo sé, princesa.

La besó durante unos instantes y dejó que ella siguiera acariciándole el pelo.

-Yo también te quiero. Eres lo mejor de mí.

Ella sonrió y no pudo evitar sentir que era la mujer más afortunada del mundo.


	25. ¿verdad o atrevimiento?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué hace gente tan respetable como Bellamy y Clarke jugando a algo como eso?

Aún no entendía como un respetado teniente de bomberos y una impecable doctora en medicina habían acabado jugando a verdad o atrevimiento.

Bellamy estaba allí, sentado en el circulo que formaban Monty,Jasper,Raven,Wick,Octavia,Clarke y él mismo. Las bebidas rebosaban de sus vasos y estaba más que claro que algunos empezaban a estar borrachos.

-Vamos allá-dijo Jasper-O, verdad o atrevimiento.  
-Verdad.  
-¿Cuánto tiempo tardaste en acostarte con Lincoln?

Aquello empezaba mal.

-Una semana-respondió  
-¡Octavia!-se alarmó Bellamy, indignado.  
-Alguien tenía prisa-río Raven.  
-Que tú y Clarke tardarais meses interminables no quiere decir que yo hiciera lo mismo.  
-Yo soy mayor que tú-replicó-¡Solo eras una niña cuando empezaste con Lincoln!  
-Para ti siempre seré una niña, big bro…es mi turno-miró a Clarke con suspicacia-¿Cuál es tu olor preferido?  
-No sabes si iba a elegir verdad-protestó.  
-¡Responde!-la instó Monty  
-Cuando huele a verano…-contestó.

Todos los pares de ojos se clavaron en ella.

-Se supone que tienes que decir la verdad-recordó Raven.  
-Pero me encanta el olor a verano-se defendió.  
-Yo creo que te gusta más el de Bellamy-metió cizaña Jasper.  
-No diré nada más-terció, cabezota- Raven ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta que te gustaba Wick?  
-Cuando me demostró que podría tener un sexo increíble-dijo sin pelos en la lengua.  
-¿Solo me querías como objeto sexual?-inquirió arqueando la ceja.  
-Mayormente. Jasper ¿Te atreves a tres chupitos de tequila seguidos? Sin parar.  
-Eso es pan comido-dijo sirviendo tres vasos a rebosar de tequila mientras se los bebía a velocidad del viento-Hecho. Me arde la garganta…Bellamy ¿Cuándo y dónde fue la última vez que Clarke y tu lo hicisteis?  
-¿Crees qué te voy a contar mi vida sexual?  
-¿Por qué no dejas de ser tan gruñón?-aulló Octavia.  
-¡Es personal!  
-Está bien, Bell…-Clarke le miró con complicidad.  
-De acuerdo-fingió tono de rendición-en la encimera de la cocina dónde estabas preparando antes la comida-concluyó con una sonrisa.  
-¿Qué?-dijo Wick-¿En serio?  
-Mi hermano y mi mejor amiga son unos pervertidos ¿por qué no debería haberlo imaginado?  
-Prácticamente nos llamaste mojigatos hace un rato-intervino Clarke.  
-Eso fue antes de saber que lo hacéis por toda la casa.  
-Bienvenida a la República Independiente de nuestra-enfatizó-casa. Monty, atrévete a llamar a Maya y decirle que Jasper la ama con todo su corazón.  
-¿Qué? ¡No! No puedes hacer eso Monty.  
-Es el juego-dijo a tono de disculpa mientras cogía el móvil y ante un muy avergonzado Jasper decía a Maya las palabras exactas que había dictado Bellamy.  
-Esta me la pagas.  
-Lo que tú digas-rió el otro.  
-Wick, algo que solo tu hayas visto de Raven.  
-Un pequeño y sexy lunar que tiene en…  
-¡No te atrevas!-dijo poniéndole la mano en la boca.  
-…muslo derecho interno-terminó.  
-¡Kyle!  
-¡No es mi culpa!  
-Siempre has sido un idiota.  
-Bell ¿Planeas casarte con Clarke?

La pareja le miró atónita, incluso parpadearon a la vez.

-No lo sé ¿planeamos casarnos?-la preguntó.  
-De momento no-respondió seria, para luego empezar a reír-pero estoy segura de que mi padre si lo hace.

Las risas sonaron entre el grupo de amigos.

La cosa subió de tono cuando retaron a Raven a contonearse para Wick y después retaron a Clarke a superarla.

-Voyeurs…-murmuró Bellamy.  
Clarke aceptó y sentando a Bell en una silla al ritmo de una música que ella había elegido empezó a bailar para él, rozándole con mirada inocente en sus puntos más débiles, besándole lo justo para dejarle con ganas de más, sus manos acariciando su cuerpo durante unos instantes para después sentarse sobre él y empezar a besarle olvidándose de que les estaban mirando.

Octavia carraspeó y Jasper quitó la música. Bellamy parpadeó y Clarke volvió a la realidad, avergonzada.

-¿Sabeís qué?-dijo él notando una creciente y dolorosa erección entre sus pantalones-creo que es hora de que os vayáis todos a casa.  
-Mamá y papá van a hacer pequeños Bellarke-se burló Jasper.  
-¡Ya he visto suficiente, no quiero imaginar más!-protestó Octavia.  
-Será mejor que nos vayamos-Wick tenía sus propias necesidades.  
-Raven te dará lo tuyo-Exclamó Clarke.  
-Y ella me dará lo mio-añadió Bell

Todos decidieron que habían visto, oído y bebido suficiente por lo que recogieron con rapidez y se marcharon con celeridad bajo la mirada divertida de los dueños de la casa.

-Por fin solos-dijo Bellamy.  
-Por fin solos-repitió Clarke antes de volver a besarle.


	26. La muerte toca a nuestra puerta (parte 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un incendio, Bellamy desaparecido, Clarke preocupada....y luego un cambio drástico de papeles.

Clarke estaba de turno cuando las urgencias empezaron a colapsarse de heridos y las sirenas de las ambulancias resonaban en sus oídos más de lo habitual.Supo al instante que algo estaba mal

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó a Jackson.  
-Ha habido un incendio.  
-¿Un incendio?  
-Se ha propagado por toda una zona comercial. Había mucha gente dentro.  
-Bell…-murmuró.  
-Clarke, entiendo tu preocupación pero hay mucho trabajo que hacer si crees que no puedes hacerlo es mejor que vayas a descansar-dijo Jackson con seriedad.  
-No yo…estoy bien-respondió ella con un hilo de voz.

Clarke estaba de todo menos bien, la prioridad de los bomberos era sacar a los civiles sanos y salvos y Bellamy estaría en primera línea.  
Por favor que no le pase nada…-pensó preparada para ayudar en urgencias.

Fueron horas eternas en las que Bellamy estuvo en su cabeza durante todo el tiempo, no podía evitar mirar a la cara de todas las personas que trasladaban al hospital y suspirar con alivio cuando veía que no era el rostro de su novio ¿pero dónde estaba? ¿Estaba bien?

-¡Clarke!-Octavia, bañada en lágrimas llegó hasta ella esquivando a todo el que se cruzara.  
-Octavia-dijo preocupada-¿Bellamy? ¿Pasa algo con él?  
-¡No lo sé!-empezó a llorar de nuevo-Esperara que tú supieras algo.  
-No está aquí-dijo.  
-¿Estás segura?  
-Sí.

En ese momento Clarke decidió que era hora de darse un descanso, sus emociones la sobrepasaban y aunque había conseguido mantenerlas a raya hasta ahora, la presencia de Octavia la había alterado. Sabía que en aquel caos eran necesarias todas las manos posibles pero podría hacer más daño que bien.

-Vamos a una de las salas privadas, podremos tomar algo de café-Guió a su amiga a través de los pasillos y heridos con la mayor celeridad posible, no quería que viera aquel horror.  
Cuando llegaron sacó café con leche descafeinado y se sentó en uno de los sillones, Octavia estaba visiblemente preocupada por su hermana y Clarke apenas pudo fingir lo contrario.

-Estará bien. Es el mejor en su trabajo-afirmó con más seguridad de la que sentía.  
-Sé que es el mejor en su trabajo pero la falta de noticias me vuelve loca.

Se acercó a abrazarla, era reconfortante tener alguien allí que quisiera a Bell tanto como a ella, pero no de forma romántica.  
Pasaron al menos otras dos horas sin saber nada, fue Roma quien las avisó de que Atom estaba allí.

-¡Atom!-gritaron prácticamente las dos a la vez-¿Bellamy? ¿Dónde está Bellamy?

Él negó con la cabeza, con pena.

-Perdí mi conexión con él.

Aquello fue un jarro de agua fría, pero lo peor fue ver como otros bomberos de su unidad llegaban y ninguno sabía nada de él.  
Jasper estaba consolando a Octavia cuando Clarke vio una silueta negra, manchada de ceniza pero que nunca podría confundir. Corrió hacía allí, casi tropezándose en el intento por llegar hasta él y tirarse a sus brazos.

-¡Bellamy!-le besó, sin importar acabar sucia-¿Estás bien? Oh Dios mio, dime que lo estás.  
-Tranquila-habló con voz pausada-Estoy bien, solo estoy un poco magullado.

Clarke rompió a llorar y él la abrazó más fuerte.

-Estoy contigo,Clarke. Estoy bien.  
-¡No vuelvas a darme un susto así!-gritó aún con las mejillas cubiertas de lágrimas.  
-Si sales con un bombero, tienes que conocer el riesgo, princesa-su voz era calmada, cargada de amor.  
Medio segundo después Octavia llegó junto a ellos y dudó entre pegarle o abrazarle, al final hizo lo último.  
Clarke se aseguró de inspeccionar a Bellamy por si misma, asegurarse que de verdad estaba bien.

-Todo parece normal-anunció al fin.  
-Eso es lo que te dije, princesa.  
-Vete a casa.  
-¿Tú no vienes?  
-Echaré una mano a Jackson y Roma con los heridos, ahora que sé que estás sano y salvo puedo concentrarme en ellos.

Él asintió con la cabeza y la besó.

-No tardes.  
-Haré lo que pueda-sonrió.

Al llegar a casa, después de dejar a su hermana con Lincoln, Bellamy se duchó y se tumbó en la cama donde inmediatamente cayó dormido.  
El teléfono sonó y abrió los ojos, miró la hora…las 4 AM se giró para ver que Clarke no estaba tumbado a su lado y cogió la llamada, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

-¿Señor Blake?-una voz que no conocía habló al otro lado.  
-Soy yo.  
-Señor Blake, la doctora Griffin está en el hospital.  
-¿Esto es una broma? Ya sé donde está, la dejé allí antes de venir a casa.  
-Usted no me entiendo señor…está ingresada. Grave.  
-¿Cómo dice?-su tono de voz se elevó mientras pegaba un salto de la cama.

Escuchó la escueta explicación de la recepcionista y con el miedo instaurado en todo su ser condujo hasta allí pisando el acelerador mientras un pensamiento se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez:  
“Por favor, no te mueras”


	27. La muerte toca a nuestra puerta (parte 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿qué le ha pasado a Clarke?

Fue Miller en persona quien le explicó a Bellamy que Clarke había sido atracada cuando iba a coger el coche de vuelta a casa, había signos de forcejeo y el ladrón se había llevado el bolso y el móvil.

-La apuñaló. En la espalda, el costado y en el pecho.

Bellamy miró a Roma, esperando que diera su diagnostico médico.

-Ha perdido mucha sangre y la puñalada en el pecho estuvo a punto de rozar su corazón-explicó.  
-¿Pero se va a poner bien?-preguntó ansioso.  
-Hay que esperar. Tiene heridas graves y casi se desangra…  
-Roma, es tu compañera y tu amiga ¿¡No crees qué deberías hacer más!?  
-Ey, Bellamy, no tiene la culpa. Ella también está afectada.

Eso no pareció calmar los ánimos de Bellamy que se pasó la mano por la cara, intentando mantener a raya su genio.

-¿Quién la encontró?-preguntó.  
-Jackson.  
-Está bien, ahora quiero estar con ella-dijo con voz autoritaria.  
-No se permiten…-Miller cortó a Roma con la mirada-Supongo que podremos hacer una excepción.  
-Te lo agradezco-dijo tenso.  
-¿No vas a llamar a sus padres?  
-¡No!-vociferó mientras daba grandes zancadas hacía la habitación donde una Clarke inconsciente, yacía inmóvil.

A simple vista parecía que dormía, que estaba sumida en algún sueño pacifico y profundo donde no había preocupaciones, aunque tenía un corte pequeño en el labio el resto de sus heridas estaban cubiertas por lo que no se veía ninguna señal del asalto.  
Bellamy besó su frente y acarició sus cabellos, paseó por la habitación y finalmente se sentó junto a ella.

Si aquello fuera un cuento, besaría a Clarke y su princesa se despertaría.  
Bienvenido a la vida real, Bellamy Blake.

Fue Octavia la primera que notó la falta de noticias, no sabía nada de Clarke desde el incendio y no había hablado con su hermano desde que la dejó en casa para irse a dormir. El desconcierto dejó paso a la preocupación cuando la dijeron de forma muy escueta que el teniente se había cogido un par de días personales.

-Kyle ¿Tú sabes algo?-Se presentó en su casa, sin avisar.  
-¿De qué hablas?  
-¡De mi hermano y Clarke!

Él negó con la cabeza.

-Voy al hospital-dijo saliendo con prisa.

Esperaba encontrar a Clarke trabajando o algún compañero que le dijera cuando era su siguiente turno. La verdad la golpeó en el pecho.

-Ha dejado muy claro que no quiere que entre nadie en la habitación-Jackson se interpuso entre ella.  
-¿Qué?  
-Ni siquiera ha avisado a su padres.  
-¡Tengo que verle, es mi hermano! ¡Mi cuñada!  
-Lo siento…

Bellamy se había asegurado de nadie entraría por aquella puerta, no quería sollozos, ni gritos de lamentos ni miradas de pena. Bastante dolor sentía él ya por dentro.

Recordó la sonrisa brillante de Clarke y como su pelo parecía oro cuando el sol se reflejaba en sus cabellos, los bailes, las citas, las discusiones, su tono molesto cuando él la llevaba la contraria, los besos que sabían a felicidad y la forma en la que le miraba como si Bellamy fuera el milagro más preciado de la tierra. Todas las veces que habían mentido al decir que estaban saliendo juntos cuando en realidad no lo hacían…y vivían en esa mentira porque eran novios sin ni siquiera saberlo.

Todos y cada uno de los te quieros y los que les faltaban por decirse…

Bellamy rompió a llorar y recordó sus pesadillas.

-Me lo prometiste-murmuró sollozando-¡Me prometiste que no te morirías antes que yo!-ahora gritaba-¡Cumple tu promesa, Clarke! ¡No te atrevas a romperla!

Volvió a bajar el tono de voz y hundió la cabeza en su pecho.

-Me lo prometiste…-volvió a repetir.

Cerró los ojos y poco a poco el sueño le fue envolviendo hasta que el cansancio le venció.


	28. La muerte toca a nuestra puerta (parte 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Será Clarke capaz de sobrevivir?

-Tienes que decírselo a sus padres-se encaró Jackson aquella mañana-tienen derecho a saberlo.  
-No les daré un susto para nada-dijo con terquedad.  
-¡Podrían querer despedirse de su hija!-arguyó.

Era más de lo que Bellamy podía aguantar, cogiendo al médico de la bata le empujó contra la pared.

-¡No se va a morir! Fuera de aquí-Su tono estaba cargado de rabia pero también podría haber helado el infierno.

Jackson parecía asustado. Bellamy era un teniente, alguien acostumbrado a usar su físico y también hacer valer su rango de superioridad entre sus hombres. Él no era bombero, no estaba entre su escuadrón pero consideró que era mejor dejarle en paz, por eso no dijo nada más y se marchó.

Clarke había tenido un paro la noche anterior, ahora estaba estable pero los médicos no aseguraban su supervivencia. 

-Por favor no dejes de respirar-dijo sentándose junto a ella de nuevo-Quédate conmigo.

Bellamy se pasaba las horas hablando a Clarke, contándola como se conocieron, o como hicieron publica su relación o como Jasper se volvió loco cuando supo que salían, la recordaba lo mucho que la gustaba el arte y su amor por la National Gallery en Londres. La recordaba que aún tenían que ir a ese ballet al que ella había insistido en acudir y que tenían que ir a probar aquellas cerverzas verdes que habían visto el día de San Patrick.  
La hablaba de todos los viajes que les quedaban por hacer, todo un mundo por descubrir, una familia que formar.

Incluso la cantaba…  
When you flood in front the other  
Keep breathing just like they taught you  
You politely asked to take a walk with me  
I would've married you there underneath the tree  
Is it real this thing?  
Is it real this thing?  
I could make you happy, I could make you love me…

-Te haré feliz el resto de tu vida si despiertas, Clarke, por favor y sé que no quieres que yo sea miserable para el resto de la mía si no sales de esta…

Cerró los ojos un instante y suspiró, una voz que sonaba débil hizo que levantara la mirada.

-Saldré de esta para hacer tus días miserables mientras eres feliz-Clarke hablaba con dificultad, pero una media sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara.  
-¡Clarke! ¡Has despertado!-y fue entonces cuando se derrumbó y mientras la besaba como si no hubiera mañana empezó a llorar, las lágrimas se mezclaron en los labios y todo supo salado. Y muy dulce a la vez.  
-Te hice una promesa, voy a poner de mi parte para cumplirla-dijo ella.  
-Eso espero-después salió corriendo y gritando-¡Octavia, está despierta! ¡Octavia!

No era la única que la acompañaba. Octavia, Lincol,Raven y Wick estaban allí y él ni siquiera lo sabía.

-¿Nos vas a dejar entrar ahora, maldito bastardo?-exclamó Raven poniéndose de pie.  
-Tío, esto no se hace-le reprochó Wick con socarronería.

Octavia sin embargo, le abrazó. Conocía a su hermano y sabía lo mucho que había sufrido. Después de una visita corta, de que los médicos la realizaran un par de pruebas y Clarke comiera algo sólido desde hacía días se quedaron de nuevo solos.

-Creo que tendrás que dormir de nuevo en la silla-dijo Clarke bostezando-No están permitidas las perversiones, Bellamy.

Él sonrió, burlón.

-Lo que sea por ti, princesa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canción es de Mary Lambert "When you sleep"


	29. viviendo con los Blake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Cómo acabó la primera vez Clarke viviendo con Bellamy y Octavia?

Bellamy llegó a casa después de un turno de 24 horas. Eran las 8 de la mañana y Octavia aún no se había levantado, a veces Bell la esperaba para desayunar juntos y después marcharse a dormir pero esta vez necesitaba dormir sin dilación.  
Ya tendría más tarde tiempo para comer hasta hartarse y darse un baño relajante que durara una eternidad.

Entró en su habitación, más dormido que despierto y se quitó toda la ropa,excepto los bóxers, tirándola sin ningún cuidado por el suelo, después bostezó y se echó a su cama…cuando intentó estirarse se topó con un cuerpo cálido y blando que ocupaba parte de su colchón.

-¿Qué demonios…?-exclamó abriendo los ojos y quedarse de piedra-¡Clarke!

La joven se despertó asustada, se incorporó de un brinco y le miró. Después gritó.

-¿Por qué gritas?-dijo Bellamy tapándola la boca intentando que se callara-¡Eres tú la que está en mi habitación y en mi cama!

Ella parpadeó, confundida…poco a poco despertando de su adormilamiento.

-¿Tenías que asustarme?-le reprochó

Bell entornó los ojos, enfadado.

-¿Tengo qué volverte a recordar de quién es la cama, princesa?  
-Ya pero tú…podrías haber sido más cuidadoso.  
-Y alguien podría haberme avisado de que teníamos invitados a la hora de dormir-contestó indignado.  
-Yo…lo siento. O me dijo que no te importaría, que probablemente tardaras un rato en acostarte después del turno.

Clarke se quitó las sabanas de encima y Bellamy-sin querer, podría jurarlo si era necesario-la observó.  
Su pelo rubio caía en cascada por sus hombros, sus ojos azules brillaban con el sol de la mañana y su silueta a contra luz, parecía el de un hada hetera y hermosa. Sin embargo, no pudo dejar de notar, las ojeras, muy visibles.

-¿Estás teniendo problemas para dormir?-preguntó.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-No me gusta vivir sola. No me gusta llegar a casa después de horas y horas en el hospital y encontrármela vacía-su voz sonaba triste-los vecinos no ayudan-agregó.  
-¿No te tratan bien?  
-Son unos cotillas desagradables-dijo mordiéndose la lengua.  
-Ya veo…

Clarke acababa de terminar de vestirse y estaba lista para marcharse.

-Dale las gracias a Octavia de mi parte-le dijo-hacía días que no dormía más de cuatro horas seguidas. Y siento las molestias causadas.

Por obra de arte, Bellamy ya no tenía sueño, si no que su atención estaba totalmente centrada en Clarke y una idea había tomado forma.

-Clarke, espera-sonrió-Vamos a desayunar, después de todo, me muero de hambre.

Ella le devolvió el gesto con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Déjame prepararte algo, como compensación-ofreció.

Un rato después ambos charlaban animadamente con la mesa llena de pancakes, tocino, huevos, leche, zumo, cereales y café. 

-Ahora tienes mejor color-Bellamy la sonrió con afecto-Si te sientes sola, no deberías estarlo.  
-Octavia me dijo que podría quedarme aquí las noches que necesitara pero no quiero molestaros, ni meterme en medio de vuestro día a día.  
-Tú no eres una molestia, Clarke-dijo poniendo su mano sobre la de ella.

Sintió un escalofrió pero intentó no darle importancia.

-Eres muy amble.  
-Tengo una propuesta.  
-¿Indecente?-bromeó  
-Quizás-rió él, Clarke se le unió y pensó que era un sonido celestial-Podrías venirte a vivir aquí.  
-¿Qué?-parecía sorprendida.  
-Tenemos una habitación de invitados que nadie usa y podrías ayudarnos con el alquiler. Sé que tu barrio es mucho más elegante y…

Aquello no lo vio venir. Clarke se había levantado de su silla y se había abalanzado a él, abrazándole como si la vida la fuera en ello. 

-¿En serio? ¡Sería maravilloso! Vivir aquí contigo y con O…

Bellamy tardó en reaccionar, pero respondió al abrazo.

-Entonces no hay nada más que hablar, te vienes con nosotros-dijo sonriente.

Octavia hizo su aparición en aquel mismo instante y abrió los ojos como platos. Habló antes de que su hermana sacara conclusiones precipitadas, aunque estaba seguro de que ya lo había hecho.

-O, Clarke se viene a vivir con nosotros.

Un grito, una exclamación y su hermana pequeña se había abalanzado sobre ambos, feliz de que la única mejor amiga que había tenido en su vida fuera a vivir con ellos.  
Bell, apretujado entre dos cuerpos y dos pares de brazos que parecía que nunca iban a dejarle ir sonrió con dicha.

La vida sería mucho más brillante a partir de ahora.


	30. mi cita es una ruina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke tiene una cita...y Bellamy está celoso.

Clarke hacía siglos que no tenía una cita. Desde que se había mudado a Nueva York a parte del tiempo que pasaba con Octavia y Bellamy, su vida social se había vuelto bastante limitada.

Se miró al espejo y se maquilló concienzudamente. Eligió un vestido blanco con un generoso escote y sonrió.

Estaba lista.

-Clarke ¿Tienes ropa negra para…?- Bellamy entró en su habitación sin llamar y se calló de golpe.  
-¿Es qué no sabes llamar a la puerta?-le regañó.  
-Lo siento es la costumbre…¿Dónde vas?  
-He quedado.  
-¿Con quién?  
-Con Cage Wallace.  
-¿Cage Wallace? ¿El hijo del político Dante Wallace?  
-El mismo-respondió ella dándose unos últimos retoques.  
-¿Y por qué quieres salir con ese idiota?  
-No lo es-le miró, enfadada- Es un caballero, inteligente y bien educado.  
-Lo que quieres decir es que se le sale el dinero de los bolsillos-la corrigió.  
-¡Bellamy!-definitivamente se sentía ofendida-Nunca saldría con alguien por eso.  
-Sí, ya.  
-Sal de mi habitación-dijo con voz helada.  
-Lo que desee la princesa-respondió con amargura-mientras tú juegas a los cuentos de hadas yo recogeré tu jodida ropa sucia-dijo alzando la voz mientras recopilaba la ropa negra que era para lavar y estaba esparcida por el cuarto.  
-¡No te he pedido que lo hagas!  
-No quiero que se te estropee la manicura-replicó dando un portazo al salir.

Clarke estuvo a punto de salir tras él, furiosa. Sin embargo se contuvo y se entretuvo en preparar su bolso o llegaría tarde.

-Pásalo bien-gritó Octavia desde el salón con entusiasmo, sin acritud en la voz.  
-Mañana compraremos todas las revistas del corazón, no quiero perderme el flamante romance entre la brillante doctora Clarke Griffin y el carismático Cage Wallace-la voz de Bellamy sonaba indiferente, pero hiriente.  
-Gracias, O…

Volvió cuatro horas después y tiró los tacones, casi con saña nada más sentarse en el sillón. La cita había sido una total ruina y lo peor es que Bellamy tenía razón. Wallace era pura fachada, en el fondo era un imbécil redomado.

Toda la velada giró en torno a él, sus planes y sus éxitos. No mostró ni un mínimo de interés por ella. Cuando intentó besarla no dudó en hacerle la cobra.

Por segunda vez en el día Bellamy interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-No puedo llamar a la puerta, es una zona común-dijo antes de que Clarke le espetara algo-solo iba a por algo de leche.  
-¿Puedes traerme un vaso? Por favor-pidió.

Él asintió con la cabeza. Parecía que los dos habían enterrado el hacha de guerra. Cinco minutos después, Bell volvió con los vasos y se sentó junto a ella…manteniendo una distancia prudencial.

Pero Clarke simplemente dejó caer su cabeza en el pecho del bombero lo que hizo que él se sorprendiera.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó preocupada.  
-Tenías razón. Es un idiota. Insoportable.  
-¿Te ha hecho algo?-de repente se tensó.  
-Me intentó besar…  
Apretó los puños.

-¿Debería ir pegarle?-lo decía muy en serio.  
-Bell, no soy Octavia, no tienes que preocuparte por mi.  
-Pero lo hago…aunque no te vea como una hermana.  
-¿Y cómo me ves?

No sabía que responder. Se sintió avergonzado asi que bebió un sorbo de su vaso y cambió de tema.

-Antes he sido un gilipollas, lo siento.  
-Bueno un poco pero no dijiste ninguna mentira.  
-Hagamos algo, hay una tienda de pizza en la esquina. Te invito.  
-¿Ahora? Son las 3 de la mañana.  
-Asi tendrás un mejor recuerdo del día de hoy-sonrió Bellamy.

Clarke respondió la sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza.

Cuarto de hora más tarde los dos estaban en una pequeña pizzería sin clase ni elegancia alguna, ambos vestidos con sudaderas de la compañía de bombero de Bellamy compartiendo una gran y riquísima pizza de jamón y queso mientras ninguno de los dos podía parar de reír.

Ni Clarke ni Bellamy podían saberlo pero solteros y parejas al verlos, tuvieron envidia.


End file.
